The FullMetal Scythe Meister
by WolfAndPens
Summary: Ed and Al need a break from the humunculi so they take on a mission from Colonel Mustang. They have to chase a serial killer that leaves no body, no blood, no evidence that he had killed someone! Can Ed catch this grim reaper wanna be?
1. Taking a Break

Ed sighed. Happy to see the sun shining over his head but hating how his metal heated under the sky. He scowled angrily when a man, clearly dressed as a thief, began to run towards him, grinning. Ed rolled his golden eyes and looked towards his younger brother who was walking behind him, his suit still as loud as ever. He glanced back at the thief as he got closer and saw an Amestrian officer behind him blowing a whistle for people to get away. Without a second thought he held out his right arm tripping the thief making him fall over. The bag he held spilled its contents of jewelry, money, and of course, police badges. The Amestrian officer with blue eyes quickly caught up and put cuffs around the thiefs hands.

"Thank you sir! You're surprisingly strong for a kid." The guard said with a smile.

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "I just tripped the guy. See ya'." He walked past him with a slight wave.

"Brother, shouldn't we report to the Head Quarters?" Al asked still looking at the officer.

"Tch. What for?"

"Well we might have a new mission! Who knows, it might lead to the stone." Al reasoned, hoping it would stir some fire in his brother.

"Al, we don't have time for a damn mission. Especially with those humunculi on the loose."

Al thought about them, the humunculi. Lust and Envy and Gluttony, the supposed immortals. What could they be after? Could it affect more than just them? What if effected Winry or Pinako or even the entire country?! They needed to take a break from it all. And Al knew that's what this mission could do for them. All he needed was for his brother to get with the idea. He looked so tired, but then again he's always been tired since the last chase down that left in another auto mail repair. Yeah, a nice simple mission would be perfect for them.

"That's why, brother, we should take this mission! We could use a breather from them. Let's just take a simple mission on then get right back to work. Who knows? It might be fun."

Ed mulled over his words. A break from this humunculis business? Maybe a break could lead to new ideas. Then new ideas to actions, actions to kicking butt, and kicking butt to rubbing it in Colonel Bastard's face. He smirked, his golden eyes twinkling. That'll be the plan.

"Fine Al. Let's get to HQ and get our mission from Colonel Bastard."

* * *

Mustang sat at his desk staring dully at the stack of papers Hawkeye brought him a few minutes ago. All of these were just different missions from all over the country. Tch, why should he have to do all the damn missions. Where the hell was FullMetal? He called him nearly two days ago and he still wasn't here. Mustang tapped his fingers against his desk impatiently. Was that shrimp ignoring him? If he was he was going to get burned. Maybe in a literal sense. Then Hawkeye walked threw the doors, stone faced as always.

"Sir, the FullMetal Alchemist, Edward and his brother, Alphonse, are here."

 _'About damn time.'_ Mustang thought. "Send them in."

Ed and Al walked in, Ed with his red coat over his shoulder and Alphonse walking tall.

"FullMetal, I got a mission for ya'. Are you up to it? Probably not, knowing you."

"What was that Colonel Bastard?" Ed asked already scowling, "I'm up for anything, I'll do whatever mission I'm givin."

"Heh. Fine here it is." He tossed a paper on the desk that Ed scowled at. He snatched it up and stared at it. It was a murder case. Or rather a serial killer case.

"Ha! Gotten so old you can't even catch a regular murderer?" Ed taunted, smirking.

"This particular murder is special. Or are the words to _short_ for you to understand?" He smirked as he saw Ed crush the paper in his automail hand.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING "TOO SHORT TO EVEN RIDE A KIDDY ROLLAR COASTER"?!" He yelled slamming his hands on the desk. Al sweatdropped at his brothers interpretation.

"So if you won't read it I guess I have to tell you FullMetal." Mustang gave his prize winning smirk and stood. "This serial killer doesn't leave a body. And that's not the only special thing. He comes out during the day, kills his victims, then leaves. It doesn't matter who, where, or what time. There's not body, no blood, not even the sound of the victim dying."

Ed rose a brow. "So what he says " _abracadabra_ " and the body disappears?" Ed asked irritated.

"Some think it's alchemy. Others say it's an angel of death."

"Tch. Why would they say that? It's a serial killer for sure."

"Yeah but he's dressed like a grim reaper and carries a scythe."

"So he's a psycho?"

"Best guess. So you up for it? Or should I handle it?" At Ed's glare he knew he'd already accept.

"Where does he usually show up?" Al asked, genuinely curious.

"He's been heading south from what my reports say. And he disappears without a trace." He tapped his desk. "He kills, runs, then disappears."

Ed thought about it. For an alchemist it would be easy. Trap the culprit in whatever is near, cuff him, then take him to jail for him to live out his days in a closed corner cell. If Mustang couldn't do it, he sure as hell would.

"Where's the next location he should hit?" Ed asked, his eyes gleaming in excitement.

* * *

 **I feel accomplished, finally putting up a Soul Eater/FullMetal Alchemist crossover. It took forever. But I'll update it as soon as I can which might be every other day. But I'll still try! In the mean time give me some feed back. Was it good, bad, somewhere in between? I know this is only the first chapter but I'd like to know! Anyway, WolfGal out!**

 **Question for you:**

Did I get anything wrong when portraying a character? (Mustang, Hawkeye, etc.)


	2. Meeting The Reaper

Ed stood in the street by the vendors like he was instructed, boredom already hitting him. It was barely midday but it felt like hours since they got there. He leaned against a wall, grinding his teeth and scanning the area. Al had left to search the other side of town and would make a signal to tell him if he found the grim reaper wanna be. He glared as a girl tried to smile at him causing her to run off. For the tenth time that hour he looked at the sky.

 _'Wouldn't it be better if I just lured out that guy? Damn it, I wouldn't even know how.'_ He scanned the road before deciding to move on. This guy was supposed to appear anywhere, but by the looks of it he wasn't anywhere.

He began to walk down the road hoping to find something to distract him. Even if it was just a random punk who wanted to fight. He passed by tons of different shops for food, clothes, and a single automail shop that looked pretty shabby. He looked to the sky hoping Al had sent a signal but nothing was there except for clouds. He sighed, maybe asking questions could help him find this guy. Even though he'd rather not talk to these hyped up people he had little choice.

"Excuse me?" He tapped a woman's shoulder. "Do you happen to know anything about this grim reaper guy?"

The girls eyes widened considerably. She could've known him. "You're talking about the Reaper?" Oh great they already made a name for this psycho.

"Yea I guess. Know anything about him?" Ed asked hoping she would stick to the details.

"There's been a rumor that this guy prefers to come out at night. And that some of the older people say that he's a phantom working to kill those who've sinned." She said the last part in a low voice as if she was trying to scare him.

 _'Prefers the night? Then why are we here now?!'_ He thought irritably.

"Hey, you look familiar... Do I know you?" She asked squinting her eyes trying to remember. Ed smirked.

"Edward Elric. Nice to meet ya'." He said grinning big.

"You're that FullMetal Alchemist! I knew that I knew you from somewhere! So you're working on this serial killer case?"

Ed could practically feel his ego swelling. He stood straighter, proud to be recognized so easily.

"Hey," she said looking behind him, "I think you're being called."

He turned his head and followed her gaze. In the sky was a grumpy looking face with an antenna made of stone.

* * *

Alphonse ran as fast as he could following what looked like an independent shadow. He knew it was a cloak but by the way it looked and how it flapped in the wind he began to think other wise. Who ever this guy is he must be very athletic. Especially since he could run from Al for this long without collapsing. He either had automail legs or isn't actually human. In a sharp second he stopped and turned towards Al.

 _'Has he given up?'_ Al thought hopefully. Alphonse stood a few feet in front of him with his hands clasped at his chest, ready to use alchemy if he needed to.

"Have you given up? It's no use to run from me. I'd just find you." The figure just grasped to scythe tighter as if preparing for him to attack. "I'm not going to attack you if you give up."

 _'But brother will be here soon. I should hurry up before he arrives.'_ Al thought, knowing his big brother would just assume he got cornered and needed help.

"AL!" Ed called running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Brother!" Al said, mainly astonished that he didn't come barreling in like a maniac. Ed stared at the black figure holding the scythe. It was such a strange cloak that he had to blink his eyes twice to convince himself it wasn't smoke. He measured up the scythe in his hands. Sharp blade, shining red and black. It had a big red eye on the hilt that made him think it was watching him more than the wielder. Then his eyes landed on the mask of the figure.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ed exclaimed. "That's who we are put up against?!"

"Brother you shouldn't-"

"He looks like a child's failed art project!" He said pointing to the mask. If it was supposed to be a skull he'd fire who ever made that! It looked like a white bowling ball with three spikes at the bottom! It was actually more funny than scary! He began to sputter a laugh. He couldn't help it! It was just too funny.

"Brother! Take this seriously!" Al scolded.

"But it- haha! He just looks so- kahaha! Jeez his mask is so- haha! So stupid!" He only faintly noticed the figure moved.

"OUCH!" Ed rubbed his head hoping there wasn't blood. He turned his head around and saw figure behind him, the scythe slung over his shoulder.

"That hurt you bastard!" Ed yelled clenching his fists. Even though Al knew his brother deserved it he couldn't help but feel intimidated by this guy. He was fast. And from the looks of it, very skilled in martial arts. He only hoped he would be quick enough to land three punches.

"Bring it on! Let's fight." He put up his fists in a challenge. The figure readied the scythe, already in a blocking position. Ed clapped his hands together and used the iron in his automail to make it a knife. Just to even things out. Ed dashed towards him his automail ready to guard and his other arm ready to break that mask into pieces. Although he got in front of him fast the figure didn't flinch. Ed grabbed his mask and tried to break it apart. But it didn't work. The figure kicked him into a wall. While he tried to recover, Al made a dash towards it too.

He skidded to a stop and threw a punch as quick as he could, but the man just moved his head. He threw many other punches and kicks but he dodged them all. Instead of throwing his own punches he slashed at his feet with the scythe making the armored younger brother stumble back. With a final kick Al was thrown down.

"Al!" Ed yelled. Just how fast was this guy?! He went up against Al and still beat him! He must not be human, he had to be taken care of fast. He clapped his hands together and immediately created a dome of rock around him.

"Al are you alright?" He asked running to him and lifting him up.

"Yes I'm fine. Did we get him?"

"Hell yeah we did! Let's figure out what this Reaper guy looks like." They walked to the dome made of the dirt and stone in the street. Definetely solid enough to hold a blade wielding psychopath. Solid enough to hold anyone! Maybe anything. You'd need a humunculi's strength or alchemy to break through. He made a square entrance on one side only to find an empty space.

"What?!" Ed yelled, he could see on the other side of it there was a hole. Not one that looked as if someone broke through. No, it looked as if it were _cut_.

"He got away?" Al asked, just as baffled as his brother. "Big Brother, maybe we should ask for help."

"No way!" Ed said solidly. "I'm not asking Colonel Bastard for help."

"I never said we should ask Colonel Mustang." Ed scanned his brain for whoever else could help help them. Someone fast and skilled in martial arts.

"No way."

"Brother we have to at least try!"

"We don't even know where to find that freeloading Prince!"

"I might have an idea how."

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is longer than the last one. But I like how it turned out! I hope you do as well. Gimme some notes, I know I screwed up big time with portraying the characters but I tried! The story is getting better, I hope. That's all I have to say for now. WolfGal out!**

 **Question for you:**

If you could spar against anyone from FMAB who would it be?


	3. Backup Needed

Ed fanned the pile of green grass as more gray smoked emerged from it. Al kneeled by the base making sure the small fire didn't snuff out. They had found an abandoned building with an untrimmed backyard they were using for fuel. With the gray clouds rolling in Al hoped it didn't rain any time soon. Lan Fan had told him the way to call them was with smoke signals. He just had to make sure this one was strong enough.

"He's probably not even in this city. We're wasting our time! We should be trying to find this maniac." Ed grouched, a clear scowl on his face.

"Brother this guy can cut threw rock with his scythe. And he's very fast. If we can get Lan Fan and Fu here we can stand a chance against him! And with Ling's knowledge of sword fighting he'll be able to counter any attack that guy could do." He knew he'd made a good point when he didn't respond.

"Alright fine. We'll ask for their help. But something is bothering me," he turned his scowl to the small embers under the grass. "That Reaper's mask, stupid as it is, isn't something usual."

"What do you mean by that, brother?" Al asked turning his attention back to his older sibling.

"I mean that I tried to break his mask. The alchemy was correct yet it didn't break. It should've broken the plaster or paper it was made from." He remembered how hard the mask felt from under his gloved hand and how close he was to figuring out who this guy was. "But it didn't. It didn't even crack." He looked up towards his younger brother who stared at him.

"It's not made of plaster. What else could a _Reaper Mask_ be made of?"

Al pondered what his older brother just told him. Was he implying the mask was made from _human bones_? He felt a shudder go down his back.

"Alphonse!" Ling yelled, already sitting on a stump, each of his body guards at his side. "It's so great to see you! I was wondering when you'd call us! So what's the ecasion? Are you going to buy us lunch? Or are we just here for a friendly chat?"

"Actually-"

"Or," his eyes opened ever so slightly as he grinned "is it that you want our help with this serial killer?"

"You know about him?" Ed asked, putting out the the embers to their signal.

"He's the talk around the city! He even pushed out the news of an Ishbalan in town out of the water." Ling said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ishbalan? In the city?" Al asked a bit worried.

"He is not the man, Scar, if you are wondering." Fu said more to the air than to the younger Elric.

"So tell us." Ed said bluntly, "Can you help us or not?" His eyes darted to Lan Fan. "We could use your quick reflexes and sword fighting knowledge."

"You plan to use Lan Fan to keep him distracted while you figure out who he is?" Ling ask, a small from pulling his grin down.

"We need as little people as possible." Al said, stepping between them, "If Fu could locate him, you and Lan Fan could help take him down." Seeing he still looked unconvinced he thought on his feet, "The reward would be us buying you a good place to stay and some food." Ling grinned again.

"Lan Fan." Ling called. She turned her head towards him. "Are you fine with this plan?"

"I live to serve you Young Lord. I will go along with any plan you have." Ling smiled.

"Of course we'd do anything to help a friend!" Ling laughed, fully pissing Edward off.

"You're such an idiot prince." Ed growled. A kunai knife sailed past his ear, clipping some hair.

"Do _not_ speak ill of the Prince." Lan Fan warned lowly.

"Now that that's outta the way!" Ling cheered, "Let's find this Reaper!"

* * *

Ed waited in the alley of a city, Alphonse, Ling, and Lan Fan next to him. It was dark only a faint light of the street lamps flooding in from around the corner. The streets were practically abandoned, except for a few wondering drunks here and there. Ed leaned to peek around the corner seeing no one.

"Damn. How long will this take?" He whispered harshly.

"Old man Fu is amazing at his job. It might take a few more minutes." Ling said, peacefully leaning against the wall.

"Or maybe it'd be faster to just lure the guy out than waiting in this gross alley way." Ed mused to himself. Eyes glimmering with the thought of actually doing something.

"Be patient Brother, it's only been half an hour." Alphonse said.

Ed waited patiently for what felt like another hour. Before finally getting antsy to peek around the corner. When he did he saw a man. He looked strangely happy. His smile sent his hairs on end making him want to hide from him. His walk was that of a drunks. Unsteady and crooked, he looked as though he was ready to fall over but still walked perfectly fine. Ed glared when something bright flashed against his eyes, it was a glare. A glare from...a knife. The man was carrying a knife. A chefs knife. Ed focused his eyes to notice there were strange red splotches near the bottom of his jeans. He got closer to the alley way where Ed was hidden, he could hear him speaking.

"Pow...er. Want more...power." His smile never faltered. Even as he looked up, eyes wild and happy. He looked insane.

"Brother what's wrong?" Alphonse asked, noticing his brothers riged stance.

"That man approaching," Lan Fan said offhandedly, "has a sickening aura."

Ed tore his gaze away from the man and looked at the top of a building. There he could faintly see it. A dark shadow and at the head of it was a white mask. The Reaper.

"There he is!" Ed exclaimed as quietly as he could. He watched as the figure flew- wait. No he wasn't flying. He _jumped._ He jumped fucking high and came crashing down, _fast._ He raised his scythe over his head and slashed down, cutting straight threw the terrifying man. There was no noise, no splatter, and from the looks of it, no resistance. Ed glared as the Reaper covered the body and when he stepped back, there was nothing there. Just the Reaper and his scythe.

"HEY! YOU!" Ed yelled running towards him. He stopped when he saw the Reaper turn his heads towards him. The black holes where his eyes should be seemed to be glowing. Ed glared but couldn't help but stare.

"Where is he? Where is that guy that you just murdered?" Ed spat. Reaper flinched back, as if he were surprised of what he said.

"If you don't mind," Ling interrupted, "I'd love to know how you did as well. I've always been a fan of magic." He grinned.

"Either way," Ed said getting the attention back to him, "I'm taking you to jail." He turned his arm into a weapon as he said this, "with or without your stupid mask." Ed dashed towards him not hesitating to slash at his side. He almost cut him before he swung off his scythe and kicked him into the street.

Alphonse went next, feeling as though he was now prepared. He threw multiple punches that Reaper just dodged, blocked, or returned. It was almost as if he didn't _want_ to attack him. He hesitated after realizing this and was kicked down as well.

"Well Lan Fan. Guess it's our turn." Ling smiled and drew his swords and Lan Fan drew her knife, ready to battle. Reaper tightened his grip on the scythe, as if he already had a plan. As soon as Lan Fan launched herself at Reaper him jumped in the air, sticking the blade of his scythe into the building next to him and perching on the handle.

 _'So he's an acrobat as well.'_ Ed thought with a snarl. Ling dashed past Lan Fan and jumped, slashing at Reaper's legs. He grabbed the scythe handle and pulled it out of the wall, scaling the building onto the roof.

"You're not getting away!" Ed yelled, clapping his hands and lifting the ground beneath him until he jumped on the roof. Al, Ling, and Lan Fan right at his heels. They all jumped from one building to another until they finally reached the edge of town. No more buildings, just flat land that stretched as for as they could see under the moon light. Reaper turned around to see Ed, Al, Lan Fan, and Ling line up, all of them ready to fight. From the looks of it, Reaper looked tired. His chest was heaving and his arms looked heavy.

"This time, I'll catch you for sure!" Ed yelled, his golden eyes seemed almost glowing as he ran at Reaper. He slashed at his side again and could feel resistance on his blade. He landed a hit! But Reaper ignored the cut as if it wasn't even there and jumped back, towards a door that lead into the building they stood on. "Oh no you don't!" Ed yelled running towards him. When Reaper turned Ed had placed his hand over Reapers mask. _'So his movements and reactions have slowed'_ he thought. There was a flash of light before Ed was kicked away towards Alphonse.

"Brother!" Al ran towards him and examined his brothers wounds, no cuts, but plenty of bruises.

 _Clack! Clack!_

Everyone turned towards the noise to see Reaper's mask, in half on the floor of the roof. They all turned their heads to Reaper who covered his face with a part of his cloak.

"Heh." Ed chuckled, "I knew it. You're mask is made of human bones." He stood up, still holding his stomach. "It's no use now. Show us your face." His voice was harsh and demanding. Reaper stood taller, still hiding his face as he lowered his scythe.

"Mask." A deep voice called. "I need a mask." The voice called again. It was a low baritone note that rang in their ears. Sounding like it belonged to a fully grown man.

"Tch, as if we'd give you one!" Ed snapped. He heard the clang of metal hitting the ground from behind him.

"Lan Fan?" Ling asked. "Lan Fan are you alright..? Hey!" She pushed passed him and walked towards Reaper. She walked slowly, as if she were hypnotized by a spell.

"Lan Fan! Get back over here!" Ed commanded.

"Lan Fan!" Ling yelled. She ignored them all until she stood directly in front of Reaper.

"Can I please have your mask..?" He asked her. Her hand lifted onto her own mask, and she pulled it off. She held it out as if it were in offering, her eyes wide in awe. Reaper reached out hesitantly, as if worried she'd come to her senses any second, and took the mask from her hand. He placed the mask on his face away from the view of them all and turned back with Lan Fan's mask on instead of his own.

"Thank you." His deep voice rang in the air as if he screamed it, then disappeared behind the building. Ed clenched his fists.

"Lan Fan..?" Ling called. She turned around with the same stern eyes she had with her mask on.

"What's going on?!" Ed yelled. "You let him get away!" He marched over to her, eyes set with anger.

"B-Brother!" Al called hoping to stop him.

"I really hope you have a good reason for letting a murderer go." Ed growled, he stood nose to nose with her, but her eyes never faltered.

"I do." She said simply.

* * *

 **Jesus Christ! This chapter is a monster. I'm sorry it's long but I hope you guys don't mind. It took me some time to figure out what would happen and this is what I came up with! Don't you guys worry, the story is only beginning! But I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far and still enjoy it now! WolfGal out!**

 **Question for you:**

Out of everyone from Xing, who is you're favorite? I'm stuck between May and Lan Fan.


	4. The Injured Girl in the Alley Way

Ed walked down the street, trying to get his head around the situation. From what Lan Fan told him, should he even believe her..? He shouldn't! She's a damn assassin! But why would she possibly _protect_ Reaper? Her job is to protect the idiot prince. But still, what she had said didn't make any sense what so ever.

 _"I do" she said simply._

 _"Spill it now." Ed snapped._

 _"His aura, it's completely different from anyone else's."_

 _"I kinda figured he was inhuman but that's not a good reason Lan Fan." Ed growled, already planning an attack in his head._

 _"He's perfectly human. His aura is the purest I've ever felt. Purer than my own as well."_

 _"So he has a good feeling with you? So what?"_

 _"Brother, think about it." Al interjected. "If Reaper is a bad guy, why would his aura be so clean?" Ed stopped and turned to Lan Fan. Her eyes were still certain._

 _"And earlier Lan Fan had said that that man had a horrible one didn't she?" Ling asked, an eyebrow raised. Lan Fan nodded._

 _"An innocent man had a sickening aura. But Reaper had the purest I've felt."_

 _"So you're saying this guy is innocent?" Ed asked._

 _"I'm saying he's not a bad person." She said sternly. "He's not innocent he's been witnessed to kill."_

 _"So what should we do?" Al asked. Nobody answered._

Ed shook then rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming. As he walked he noticed the streets got more filthy while the people seemed to get less in numbers. It was as if he crossed to a different place completely, even though he knew he was in the same town. It seemed barren, a perfect hide out for a criminal. That's what Ed thought anyway. He would say he was right when he heard that voice. That snarky and deep voice that he heard yesterday, except it sounded tense and almost high.

"It's gotta be bad! Lemme see it!" The voice commanded.

"I said I'm fine! It just looks bad! It'll heal in no time..." A higher yet stern voice replied. Ed ran towards the voices, half of him hoping it'd be Reaper so that he could either punch him, or ask him a few questions. Probably the former. He went nonetheless, after he turned a corner he saw them. A boy about two inches taller than him who had stark white hair, tan skin, and aviator glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His eyebrows were furrowed together with concern, but when he landed his eyes on Ed, they seemed to get together with anger.

He changed his sights to the one next to him, a girl. Her blonde hair was put in pigtail that fell down her head to her shoulders. She wore a uniform with black combat boots and gloves. One of her gloves seemed to be stained red from covering her side. She didn't look so good, her eyes were shut with pain and she looked a little pale.

"What the hell do you want." The boy growled out. The girl opened her eyes and turned to Ed. Her eyes were green like plants but they seemed lighter.

"Is she alright?" He asked without thinking.

"Oh yeah, she's just fine. That's why she looks like this!" He snapped. Ed glared.

"Hey I'm just trying to help, bastard! How did this happen?" He asked. The boy made a movement but the girl put her hand over his and he stopped. He stared at her for a few seconds then nodded.

"Some asshole ran by us, stabbed her, and took our money. So we have no way to afford medical supplies." He said never turning his gaze from the girl.

"I can help. There's a hospital near here, a government one that can treat her well. But you'll have to trust me." He said. The boy stared him in the eyes. He must've not felt any deceit because he nodded. He stepped forward and clapped his hands together. The boy stood in front of the girl like he was protecting her. He slammed his hands on the floor and made a signal for Al.

* * *

Ed walked down the halls of the hospital passing by different waiting family members and officers. Al walked next to him, just as concerned as he was. It's been a day since he had helped those strange kids Ed found in an alley. It was good he found them when he did or else the girl would've died from blood loss. Since Al had been the one to carry her to the hospital he felt like he had a duty to fulfill by visiting her.

 _'Room 564 found it finally.'_ Ed thought. He knocked on the door as he opened it and saw the girl reading a book in her bed while the boy sat back in the chair next to her. They looked to the brothers and again the boy scowled at them.

"We stopped by to visit, how you guys doing?" Ed asked. Compared to how he saw her yesterday, she looked astoundingly better. Her face no longer the pale, ghostly white, but rather, peach and her eyes looked much brighter when she saw them.

"Mr. Elric!" The girl chirped, "it's great to see you! I've been doing much better since you last saw me." She noticed the boy was scowling and nudged him. When he caught her annoyed stare he mumbled a greeting.

"It's good to see you in good health." Al said walking to her bedside. "Does it hurt?" He asked pointing to her side.

"Only if I move a lot. But I'm fine. Thank you." She said merrily.

"By the way," Ed said, getting the boys attention, "I got some officers working to find the robber who stole your money and stabbed you." The girl seemed to get a bit nervous now.

"You didn't have to do that much you know." She said.

"It's not that much trouble." Al amended, sensing her guilt. "You're such a nice person we want to find the person who attacked you." He heard the boy scoff but say nothing. "You sure you can't remember anything about this guy?"

"Yeah I'm sure." She looked to the boy and nudged him.

"Oi, Alphonse." The boy called, obviously not wanting to address Ed. It really pissed him off. Al stood and walked over to him. "Before we got attacked some guy in a black outfit gave us this, told us to return it for him." He opened his jacket and pulled out Lan Fan's mask. Looking just as it did when she gave it to Reaper.

"Who'd you get it from?" Ed asked, his eyes darkening to look like molten gold.

"I don't know, just some guy in a black suit and a white mask." He said innocently. Al took the mask.

"Brother can I talk to outside for a bit..?" Al asked. Ed nodded and followed his brother out the door into the abandoned hall. After they confirmed no civilians were near by they began to talk.

"Al, do you think Reaper approached those guys and _actually_ gave them the mask?" Ed asked.

"No but it didn't look as though they were lying either."

"At first I thought that guy was Reaper but he's too tall. The girl is his height but her voice can't go deep unless she forced herself. She even has a cut in the same place I cut Reaper."

"They can't both be him. So what do we do?"

"We talk to them, see what they know. Get their names at least." Ed looked to his brother and nodded, he nodded back. The two walked back in to see the pair of friends arguing.

"I am _not_ going to start bringing a knife around with me!"

"I never said you had to! But if you're not then I'll just have to go with you now!"

"That's stupid! I don't need an escort to walk down the street!"

"No, what's stupid is that you think you can defend yourself from a surprise attacker again!"

"Are you-?!"

"Ahem..?" Al said catching their attention. The girl huffed and went back to reading her book. The boy rolled his eyes and turned away from her, both of them annoyed with each other.

"What did we come at a bad time?" Ed asked, his eyebrows set with annoyance.

"Tch. I'll be back." The boy said standing up. Al could see the girl look at him from the corners of her eyes.

"Where you going?" Ed asked.

"None of your business." He replied.

"Then I guess I'll go with you to make it my business." Ed said, grabbing his coat. The boy pulled his lips back in a sneer, showing his razor teeth. Ed nearly hesitated but walked right behind him. Al stayed by the girl's bed side and watched the two walk out, Ed closing the door behind them.

* * *

 **Alright! That's all I'm writing for today, sorry if it's a day late but I tried to make it...reasonable. So if you have any tips or tricks for writing any of these characters, don't be shy to write a review! Thanks, WolfGal out!**

 **Question for you:**

Could you beat Ling in a food eating contest?


	5. An Easy Apology

Ed walked about two inches behind Sharky-Boy, following him down the hall and into the street. The town seemed lively despite the clouds rolling overhead. Which didn't make sense seeing as how it hasn't rained the entire time they were hovering in the sky. The sun barely made any appearances from the thickness of the clouds.

"Quit following me." He growled out. Ed rolled his eyes.

"What's up with your hair?" Ed asked, changing the subject.

"You got a problem with it?"

"Yeah it's white."

"I was born with this hair. Just like you were born short." Ed clenched his fists and glared fiercely.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TINY GRAIN OF SAND AN ANT COULD CARRY?!"

Sharky covered his ears, being made temporarily deaf is no small feat. The people in the streets turned their heads, some looked for a few seconds while others stared until Sharky scowled at them. He rubbed his eyes already annoyed to hell with this blonde idiot.

"I didn't even say that!" He rubbed his left ear. "Fucking hell dude." Ed scoffed and continued to walk in front of him.

"Who's that girl? You two seem close." Ed said offhandedly.

"Tch. That bookworm is a stubborn idiot who wouldn't be able to survive without me." As he said this he stared at the shops around him.

"She sounds great." Ed thought about his next question. "Hey-!" He turned around to turn to Sharky, but he wasn't there! Ed looked up and down the street looking for him. After walking only two steps he could see a blob of white in the shop next to him.

 _'That idiot! He shouldn't leave my side-! A book store..?'_ Ed thought confused. He walked in and made his way to Sharky. He was looking over the non-fiction section of the store. His eyes stuck to a certain title. He grabbed it and Ed could see the name of it from the side.

" _The Basics of Alchemy_? You're an alchemist?" Ed asked, raising a brow.

"Hell no. Wouldn't understand half of this crap." He went to the register and pulled out the money Alphonse had given them. He paid the right amount, thanked the guy, and exited the shop, Ed at his heels.

"Why'd you buy it?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Did you know that?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back." Sharky gave him a confused expression before rolling his eyes. "So why'd you buy it?"

"Maka gets bored without a new book every two days."

"Maka? That's the girls name?" Sharky didn't reply.

"So do you have a name? Or are you gone keep pulling this mysterious crap?"

"Soul. The names Soul." He said simply.

"Strange name. You foreign?" Sharky- Soul didn't respond to that either. "'Cause that girl you're with seems to be Xingnese now that I got a good look at her."

"Xingnese?" Soul asked, maybe he had no idea about the country to the East. It wasn't uncommon.

"The east country called Xing. Is she from there? She must've had a tough journey then." He just grunted as a response. This guy didn't like to talk obviously. But that wasn't gonna stop Ed from trying. Maybe he could take a page outta Colonel Bastard's book. What would he say in a situation like this..?

"Those glasses look dumb." Soul stopped and turned his head glaring. Good, step 1: get them angry.

"Who the hell are you to give fashion advice?" He snapped. Ed shrugged.

"Just saying. Those shades aren't very cool. They look pretty old." Soul's scowl quickly flattened into just a glare. "Maka probably doesn't even like them. You should just ditch them." Soul's eyebrows knitted together probably thinking it over. Step 2: bring in a close friend.

"Maka has no fashion sense. If she doesn't like it then I guess it's her fault." He said and continued walking. Ed slumped his shoulders. Of course Colonel Bastard's book wasn't accurately researched. He should've just broke the glasses.

"They're still crappy glasses." Ed said. Soul turned to him.

"You could just say, "Lemme see your eyes" with please and I would." Ed glared and ground his teeth.

"If you knew what I was up to why didn't you just show me?!"

"More fun to see you get pissed." He snickered.

"Fine. Can I see your eyes, _please_?" He said.

"Sure, but I'm warning you, people get scared when they see 'em for some reason." He took off his shades and turned to Ed. He opened his mouth in complete awe. His eyes were red...a ruby red that haunted any alchemist that was alive during the Ishbal Civil War. Or any soldier for that matter. It reminded Ed of a certain Ishbalan who was known as a murderer. A murderer who almost killed him and his younger brother. His eyes went from scarred to angry in a blink.

"That's new." Soul said slipping his glasses on. "Most people look at me with pity and sadness. You're actually angry." He chuckled.

"You're Ishbalan."

"I'm not. Never even heard of the Ishbal Civil War. It's supposed to be a big deal right? Everyone talks about when a soldier is involved. Weird huh?"

"How old are you?"

"16." Ed couldn't ignore the height difference.

"Finally we're back." Soul said. Ed saw they had made their way back to the hospital in the time he was hating his short height. With the darkened clouds over the roof it looked evil. All it needed was some well placed lightning and thunder.

* * *

Al sat back in his chair, surprised to see that Ed decided to accompany the white haired boy on his outing. He turned to the girl who had put her book in her lap and was lying back in the bed. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were narrowed with annoyance and anger.

"Are you ok..?" Al asked gingerly, not wanting to get the bitter end of her rage.

"I'm fine. He's just an idiot." She said. She was obviously still upset.

"Are you talking about your friend? What'd he do?" She looked up at him. And Al could certainly say he feared her eyes like Ed feared Winry's wrench. But they soon softened with curiosity.

"What's with the armor?"

"I-It's just a hobby." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Most people just read or build ships." She commented.

"You read a lot." Al said.

"Mama and Papa would read for me all the time." She replied. The edge in her eyes disappeared completely as she said this.

"My mom used to sing to me when I was sick." Al said. "She'd always praise me and brother whenever we made something. And she made the best stew. Other than grandma Pinako."

"She sounds amazing."

"Yeah. She was." Her eyes read, from what Al could see, was sympathy. Had she lost her mother as well..? Or someone similar?

"So you and your brother lost her..?"

"Yeah. Big brother and I could barely stand it." He sat up straighter. "So he joined the army and I learned how to fight so no one looses anyone more than they need to."

"Big brother?" She asked. "The blonde guy is older than you?"

Al chuckled. "Yeah he is. He's also an alchemist."

"Alchemist? I've heard that phrase before but I don't know the full meaning of it."

"It's pretty long to explain actually. The short way to say it would be Equivilant Exchange." Her eyes widened, she was obviously listening to every word he said. _'So she's a scholar.'_ He pointed to the desk next to her.

"If I were to use alchemy on that desk to make a book it wouldn't work. I'd need at least one source of leather to make a full book."

"So in order to make something you need the correct ingredients for making it." She chimed in, "The elements have to be the same then?"

"Yes, exactly!" She learned quick. "I could also transmute weapons out of the ground and maybe even the walls."

"Could you use it to make something like food?"

"No making food is something different. You need a lot of different things for that."

"So all alchemists can do that?"

"Well most. But very few can do it without a transmutation circle."

"How long does it take for someone to be able to do it without a circle?"

"It's not a matter of years but rather... Mistakes."

"And your brother does that for the army?"

"Yeah. We're actually working a case right now." She cocked her head to the side. Must be her way of showing she wanted to learn more.

"There's this guy named Reaper going around and killing people. He wears a cartoon skull mask and a completely black suit." Her eyes widened. "But don't worry we'll find him soon enough."

"How do you know..?"

"We have a great tracker. Once she has his aura she'll be able to find him no problem. She's headed south ahead of us. We're gonna meet her in Resembol." She nodded her head.

The door handle turned and Ed walked in behind the white haired boy who was carrying a shopping bag.

"Maka, I'm back." He said and sat by her in the desk. She huffed and turned her head to the window.

 _'This girl can hold a grudge for that small of a fight?"_ Al thought. The boy reached into the bag and pulled out a book. He carefully placed it next to her lap on the bed. She looked at it in confusion but didn't turn towards Soul.

"Sorry." He said simply and retracted his hand. Maka smiled and picked up the book, looking it over.

"Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"Some bookstore down the street. Thought you'd like it so I bought it."

"Thank you Soul."

Ed and Al looked to each other, somewhat confused about her sudden behavior change. The door opened again but this time it was a doctor who peeked his head in. His silver hair seemed everywhere and his glasses covered his eyes. He looked at the group and made a motion for Ed to come outside.

"Mister Elric, there's something I should inform you about regarding this girl." Ed rose a brow at the doctors words.

"What is it?"

"Mister Elric this girl has made a miraculous recovery. She was only checked in yesterday but her wound...it's nearly completely healed! No normal human should be able to recover that quickly!"

"Nearly healed?! But that cut was deep! She shouldn't have..." Ed's words trailed off and he looked the doctor in the eye. "Doctor do not speak a word of this to anyone else. Not even the military. If they ask say she was a wonderful patient and recovered easily. I'll take of this. Understood?"

The doctor nodded shakily and walked back down the hall. Ed looked at the door to Maka's room and narrowed his eyes. Just who the hell was this girl?

* * *

 **Yo! This one is pretty long huh? Anyhow, writing this story is pretty fun. It's also easy because I've actually been thinking about this story a lot recently. So, yup. Tell me what you think of this chapter! I'll be waiting for your responses until then. WolfGal out!**

 **Question for you:**

Would you trust an assassin with anything?


	6. From A Reaper's Perspective

Ed walked back into Maka's room his stern glare back in place as he scanned the girl in the bed. Alphonse turned his head to his elder brother. Maka turned too and caught his glare but returned it with a doe eyed confused look. He took a breath before turning back to Al.

"Al let's go, we have to catch the night train tomorrow remember?" Alphonse nodded and stood up, walking to his brother's side. "Maka," the girl perked at her name, "the doc says you should be out by tomorrow morning, you made a pretty good recovery."

The girl smiled brightly which stirred some doubt into Ed's thoughts. There was no _way_ this girl was a murderer. And he doubted that she carried around voice recordings of her friend. Especially something as specific as _I need a mask_. Soul turned his head towards Maka and smirked, his abnormal teeth actually earning a smile from her. They definitely were the strangest thing Al found in the street.

"Well we're off. Take care Maka, Soul." Ed waved his hand as he turned and walked out the door.

"Good bye." Al called.

"Bye guys! Thank you!" Maka called as Alphonse shut the door.

* * *

Maka ran down the street, the cloak that hid her body pulling her back with resistance. The night had no full moon yet she had been seen! The mask Kid had given her was already destroyed and she couldn't lose this one. Luckily "Reaper" had become such a big hit in this small town that they were making replicas of the mask. It wasn't as strong as her other one but this one would have to do. Why did she give up that girl's mask again? Oh yeah. It was because she felt guilty for taking it. A clear conscience wasn't nearly as worth it as her life.

She saw a spark of light and when she turned her head, Ed's knife swiped past her ear. Damn! Weren't they supposed to be on the train by now? A fist made of rock thundered at her feet making her jump backwards. They're getting way too close for her liking. She needed a dark corner, alleyway, car, hell even an _open window_ would work!

 _"Maka behind you!"_ Soul warned through their souls. Maka ducked as another stone fist sailed where her head was.

 _"Soul! This is too dangerous! We got the egg, I need a retreat plan!"_ She dodged a spear aiming for her arm.

 _"Alright, pip squeak's right arm is made of metal right? Slice through it and he won't be able to make weapons anymore!"_ Soul guided her movements to help her land on a stable building. Maka nodded her head, fully trusting her weapon with this. She pulled him back and swung his blade at Ed, cutting off his arm and making a small cut on his cheek.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled and quickly ran towards her, his fist prepared to hit her gut. Maka had made a jump backwards but was stopped but an armored hand grabbing the back of her cloak. He pulled hard making her crash onto the floor. She could faintly hear the clink of metal.

"DAMN YOU REAPER!" She head Ed yell. He started it! She just wanted to collect the escaped Afreet eggs, but no! These two just had to be late for their train and catch her killing the Pre-Kishin. She turned her head and could see springs falling out from the remains attached to his shoulder. Now that his arm is gone he won't be able to attack and she could focus on the bigger guy.

 _"Maka, don't move. The armored one just set up a trap. So just don't step backwards."_

 _"Can you see a way through it? Any where dark that we can escape through?"_

 _"There's a train! We can jump and that and leave these assholes in the dust."_

 _"Alright. Let's just hope we don't get sidetracked from it."_

Maka faked a step back and watched as a rope came from nowhere but caught nothing. Good, with Alphonse confused she began to run for the train. She could hear Ed yell to Al to follow her but it wasn't going to work. The train was already starting to pull out. If she ran just a bit faster she would make it. She got close to it and quickly stabbed Soul's blade into the train car then used it to climb up.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the reflect of metal falling. She turned her head and saw a silver hand mirror fall from her pocket and onto the ground. She reached out for it nonetheless.

 _"THE MIRROR!"_ Maka grabbed for it but watched it zoom away, the train too fast for her to try and reach it. Great. Now what was she gonna do to contact Kid?

* * *

Ed ran towards the train, hoping to catch up to it but it was just to fast. Al was right behind him when he stopped chasing the obviously faster vehicle. But it wasn't a complete loss, Reaper had dropped something. It was shiny and metal. Must've been a personal belonging from how he reached out for it. Maybe there was a clue to figuring out who he was on it. He picked it up and blew the dirt off of it.

"A mirror?! Don't tell me this guy tries to keep his looks intact while he fights!" Ed snapped. He stared at the glass in the middle then moved on the decorations. There was a silver skull in the middle of it, like the mask he wore but more 3-D. There was other frilly decorations that were symmetrical. He turned the mirror over in his hand and carved in the back in cursive writing it said:

 _Death the Kid_

"They weren't kidding when they said he was an angel of death." Ed mused to himself then turned to his brother, "Al. This belongs to guy named Death the Kid. Have you ever heard of a name like that?"

Al stared at the train schedule, "No brother I haven't. But we have a bigger problem then that..."

Ed jogged over to his brother and looked at the schedule. His face blanched and his eyes contorted with worry. "This train..."

"It's headed for Resembol." Al finished for him.

"Crap! What're we gonna do?! The next Resembol train isn't until tomorrow afternoon!"

"Maybe we can take a car! Brother let's find a car!"

"Al all of the cab drivers are asleep! We'll just have to wait. C'mon. Let's find a place to rest." Al could see that his brother wasn't as comfortable with this as he sounded. He looked as though he'd change his mind and chase the train anyway.

"We need to go to Resembol anyway. Reaper cut off your arm." Ed stopped suddenly and started to sweat.

"Winry's gonna kill me isn't she..?" Ed asked. Al nodded.

"Don't worry brother. With our luck she'll just beat you to a pulp." Ed gulped not at all satisfied with that answer.

After finding a last minute hotel room they both fell to the couch, Ed still holding the mirror that Reaper had dropped. He stared at it for a second then tossed it on the table. What the hell kind of name is Death the Kid? Is he really Reaper? Or did Reaper just steal this mirror from someone who had that name? Why'd he try to grab it? Too many questions flooded his mind at once and he couldn't wrap his head around any of them. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and leaned back into the couch.

"Brother, you should get some rest. You look exhausted."

"No Al I'll stay up for a bit longer. I'm fine." They fell into a silence and did their best to come up with an idea. But their silence was interrupted by ringing. Who would be calling them this late? Al walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" He paused then hung up. "No one."

"Must've been a prank caller then." Ed dismissed. They both stopped when they heard another ring. The phone didn't move. Was there a different phone in the room? Ed turned towards the table and froze. The mirror. Was it ringing..?

"Al. The mirror." His brother ran over to him and watched as Ed picked up the mirror and stared at the rippling surface. He tapped his thumb against it and it made a sort of answering noise.

A boy with black and white hair was on the other side and was looking less then pleased. He wore a fancy suit with a scull on his collar. He also had silver rings on each of his hands also looking like skulls. His arms were crossed as he spoke.

"It's about time you two answered. This is forth time I've called and the least you could've done was answer on the eighth-!" He stopped his talking when he noticed that he wasn't talking to whoever he was supposed to be talking to. His eyes were golden too. Surprises all around.

"Who are you?" He asked. Like he had the right to be asking questions. "ARE YOU MISSING AN ARM?!" He screeched fully worried. "Do you hate symmetry so much you cut off an arm?! Don't you have any respect for the art and majesty of symmetry!? Left and right should mmph!" A manicured hand cut him off by covering his mouth.

"Give it a break Kid! Just be glad they answered." A woman said from off screen before pulling him out of sight. Then a blue eyed, blonde haired girl appeared. She look ten years old from her head but when she backed up they saw she was nearly 16. She giggled loudly.

"Sis! Sis! Look'it! There's a boy here!"

"A boy?" The woman called. "Do we know him?"

"Woah!" She said in awe, "There's a metal monster too! Rawr!" She fake growled.

Ed stared at the girl as she giggled so hard that she fell back. What the hell was this mirror?! Who are these people?! Where'd they come from?! How can they see them too?!

"Hellooooooo?" She asked and tapped the screen. "Kiiiid! The mirror froze!" She called to the side. Was Ed's jaw open? Most likely it was. Also, Kid? Was that the same one as Death the Kid?

"Impossible!" He heard. "Hang up Patty! That's not them!" He called.

Just as he said that she laughed. Then made the scariest face Ed has ever seen. Maybe even topping Winry's rage.

"If you hurt our friends we'll find you and kill you, bastards!" Ed dropped the mirror as the line cut and only reflected the ceiling of their room.

"Wait a minute!" Alphonse called, "What was that? Who are they?!" He asked finally finding his voice. He reached and grabbed the mirror, shaking it wildly.

"How do you call them?!" Ed asked jumping off the couch.

"I bet only Reaper knows how." Al said. Ed nodded in agreement. "Who were they trying to call?"

"Reaper, obviously."

"But they said "That's not them" brother. More than one person." Ed thought for a while. When he found his answer his eyes seemed to resemble molten gold.

"Hang on to that mirror. We'll ask Reaper about it next time we see him. After we pulverize him."

* * *

 **Alright! All done with this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and hope that it wasn't too terrible. I tried my best on the interactions and speaking so... Yeah. Anyhow. WolfGal out.**

 **Question for you:**

Would Winry try to keep Maka from Maka-Chopping anyone?


	7. Angel of Death

Ed stood taller with and idea, his face lighting up.

"Wait a minute Al! Don't you remember? Winry's in Garfield's place! She can't be in Resembol! Haha!" He sat back practically shining in his own greatness. Alphonse sighed and looked around the station.

"Brother. Winry does give an occasional visit to Granny. You'd know that if you listened to what she said most of the time." Ed broke out in a cold sweat.

"B-B-B-But what are the chances she'd actually be here..?"

"They're pretty high." Ed started to sweat more. He quickly tried to run back onto the train before Alphonse stopped him by grabbing him by his collar.

"We need to find Reaper too! You can't run off now!" He dragged Ed behind him and ignored the looks they were giving them.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to see the dirt road that lead to Pinako's house. The beautiful green grass swayed with the wind making it look like a calm sea of green. When Ed turned his head he could see the remains of his old home, reduced to rubble and ash. He could still remember the good times they had in that house. But now was not the time to reminisce. He set his eyes for the old white house at the end of the road, it's faithful body guard at its door as always.

"Hey Den, it's us!" Ed greeted holding up a half smile. Den barked and run over to greet them. It wasn't long until Pinako walked out holding a pipe between her teeth.

"What're you boys doing here? Finally come over for dinner?"

"Nah, of course not." Ed grew nervous, "Is uhhh, is Winry here...?"

"No she's not. Why?" Pinako rose a brow.

"Well..." Ed took off his red coat showing the clean cut of his shoulder and his automail arm. Pinako's eyes widened a bit before she turned her head to the side.

"She's on the next train here so she can pay me a visit. You're lucky you'll be able to catch her." She grinned and took a puff from her pipe. Ed could see his chance of survival growing thinner and thinner.

* * *

Winry jumped off the train as soon as the doors opened. She pulled her suitcase in line with her. It had been a while since her last visit to Granny. The station was stil small and completely empty except for a few people here and there. As she walked she could see a pair she had never seen in Resembol before. A tall boy with spiky white hair and aviator glasses and a girl around her height that had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She looked at the map with frustration, was she lost?

"Welcome back!" The instructor said when he saw her. Winry smiled and waved. Maybe she could help them. She walked close enough to hear them speak.

"Maka all we have to do is ride the train here, then we'll be back on track." The boy pointed to a spot on the map.

"But Soul, we don't have enough money for that! The money Alphonse gave us is barely enough for food." She huffed in defeat.

"Excuse me," Winry tapped the girl's, Maka's, shoulder, "Did you say Alphonse? As in Alphonse Elric?" The girl's eyes widened.

"Yeah actually. Do you know him?"

"Yes he's my old friend when we were little." She studied them for a second, "How do you know Alphonse?"

"He and his brother were kind enough to give us money after we got robbed."

"You must've been in Central. So you're trying to get somewhere?" She asked looking at the map.

"Yeah, up here." Maka said pointing to a city.

"The train that goes there doesn't leave until two days from now."

"Oh great." Soul mumbled.

"It's fine! You guys can stay at my place if you need a place to stay!"

"Oh that'd be-!"

"No thanks." Soul interrupted. Maka gave a curious look but dropped it.

"Ok, good luck then!" She waved and walked away from the odd couple.

* * *

It wasn't two seconds after Winry saw Ed's cut automail that she nailed him in the head with her wrench. (Alphonse swore he could see Ed's soul.) So after saying hello and patching up Ed's head wound Winry got to work, already measuring and calculating the damage he took. As she checked the severed limb she began to think. What were they two doing? Did the person who did this know he had a metal arm? Could they get hurt? She sighed knowing they'd never tell her.

"Look what you did to this precious automail." She whined. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Just when I was thinking you guys were kind too."

"What do you mean "just when"? Weren't you always thinking it?" Ed asked annoyed.

"Of course not! But a met a couple today saying you helped them. Or rather how _Alphonse_ helped them."

"What'd they look like?" Al asked, polishing his head. Winry thought for a second.

"The girl had green eyes and blonde hair. The boy definitely had white hair." She untighten a screw and put it to the side.

"You met Maka and Soul?" Alphonse said surprised.

"I thought they were still in central." Ed mumbled.

"Last I saw them they were in the train station," Winry smiled a bit, feeling helpful. "I offered them a place to stay here but they refused."

Ed and Al fell into a silence, thinking about what they heard. It couldn't be a coincidence that Maka and Soul are here the same time Reaper escaped here. What could their connection be to him? Are they his helpers? Should they call Ling and Lan Fan for back up? Maybe they should just challenge them out right. But are they even still in Resembol? They would just have to wait.

* * *

The moon hung full and bright in the sky, lighting up the ground below it. Ed kept asking himself why he ran out side at night just because he had a bad feeling. He was running towards it as well, Alphonse was right behind him. Ed just knew that his newly made automail was gonna break the same day he got it. The ominous feeling grew bigger and bigger until something came into view. It was a human, but it was just as human as that _thing_ they made when they were little. Three sharp claws made up its hands and it looked as though it had burned a metal mask to its face. It started to drew when seeing them.

 _"Want more souls. Want more power!"_ It lunged at them slicing straight at their chests. They jumped back in the nick of time but it didn't take long for it to recover.

Ed dodged as much as he could, doing his best to avoid the claws. The more it moved the more it resembled an animal. He wasn't even sure it was human anymore. Ed felt wind rush past him, but he landed on the ground. He tripped. Alphonse jumped in, punching the thing in the face.

"Brother get up quickly! We don't know what this thing can do!" Al pulled him up and dashed to the side. This thing they were fighting, what was it? Was it a chimera? A humunculis? A monster? He jumped back to avoid a claw to his throat. What do they do to beat it? Can it even die? When he stopped he felt something, something like reassurance. A sort of "everything is gonna be ok" kinda feeling. It gave him confidence. But where was it coming from..?

 _"Move to your right! Now!"_ A little voice told him. It echoed in his head and he followed the command. A knife landed where he was standing. Then he felt something on his shoulder and head, it pushed him back and shot forward.

"Reaper?!" Ed yelled in amazement and anger. Al watched as Reaper flew towards it and slashed his scythe. The thing blocked it with his blades.

Al and Ed watched in amazement. This thing was fast. Almost as fast as Reaper. And this was the first time they saw him actually get serious. Reaper kicked it and flew back, the thing screeched and ran towards him.

 _"Your soul looks much more tasty than those brats!"_ It laughed and raised its claws, Reper put up his defenses and spun the scythe with ease blocking the numerous attacks with just that spin. It's like they were students again, learning how to fight from the very start. When the thing slashed at Reaper's feet he jumped and used the scythe handle to pole-vault over it and land a hit. When it attacked from behind he twisted the scythe to flip around his waist to block it.

"Hey Al. That scythe and Reaper...it's almost like-"

"Like they're dancing." Al finished.

It was one violent dance. It took long enough but Reaper has able to jump off its back and slice straight threw it effortlessly. Again he covered the body and when he moved, nothing was there. Ed came to his senses and grew angry. He walked towards Reaper and turned his automail to a blade.

"Our turn Reaper." Both of them got into a defensive stance. Reaper was tired. But he didn't show it. Ed could see his chest heaving, that last battle really wore him out. Ed grinned and ran towards him. Instead of braking the mask he should break the scythe! He relied heavily on that thing and if it turned into something softer, then it would break! His grin widened when Reaper blocked with the scythe, the strange eye on the hilt watching him. He clapped his hands together and covered the eye. He saw the flash of light but also saw blood spurt from it.

"AAAAARG!" He heard, but Reaper didn't look like he was in pain. Ed felt the wind get knocked out of him when Reaper's foot connected with his gut, sending him sprawling on the floor. Reaper examined the blade as if worried Ed had broken it. The scythe looked no different than it did a few minutes ago. It should've looked silver, Ed had changed the metal to chromium. Alphonse charged this time, sending punch after punch but all Reaper did was dodge. He wasn't blocking with the scythe like before. Ed did do something!

"AL! AIM FOR THE SCYTHE!" Ed yelled.

Al nodded and aimed an open palm hit for the hilt. Before it landed Reaper moved the scythe and took the hit himself. The scythe fell to the floor and Reper fell on his back. He sat up and held his arm. Al must've struck hard.

"The mask Reaper." Ed commanded, joining Al. Reaper's good arm reached up and pulled the mask and hood back.

"You caught me. Happy now?" Maka snapped, one eye closed in pain while she breathed threw clenched teeth.

"Maka?!" The brother's said in unison.

"I knew it!" Ed yelled pointing at her accusingly. "I knew you could've gotten that mask just by asking for it!"

"Oh shut up. I was just trying to finish my mission. I would've been gone in three or four days."

"What mission? Who are you really? Who's Death the Kid? And what is this?" Al said showing the mirror she had lost.

"You took my mirror?!" Maka yelled but winced when her arm moved.

"Are you hurt?" Ed asked more of habit than meaning it. She shook her head stubbornly.

Ed was about to help her up when a bright light caught his attention. The scythe, it was glowing! Maka turned her head to it as well and glared. The light began to dim. Maka must've been connected to the scythe somehow. But how could she be controlling it? Alchemy? Alkahestry? But why activate it then disable it?

"Brother she looks hurt, we should take her back." Ed nodded.

"Yeah. We'll question her in the morning."

Al carefully pick up Maka, she was just as light as when he last carried her. Except this time she was breathing a little better.

"Wait!" She called when Alphonse turned. "My scythe. Please don't leave my scythe." Ed turned his gaze the scythe. It's eye was closed. He walked over to it and picked it up by the handle, the blade and hilt were heavy! He dragged it against the ground.

"Jeez! Do you take steroids to lift this thing?!" He could see her smile then giggle.

"Only I can carry that scythe." She said smugly. The walked back the rest of the way in silence. When they got back Winry was leaning against the rail waiting for them to get back. The surprise on her face when they came back with a girl and a _scythe_ was priceless. Probably worth carrying the damn thing over there. Winry took Maka inside after she told Ed to lean the scythe against the outside wall. Ed took one last look at her weapon. It felt familiar in a way. But that didn't matter, what mattered was sleep. And lots of it.

* * *

 **Well this chapter is done. Hope you guys liked it. By the way, reviews are not a burden I love them. They give me something to do. Anyway I've been thinking a lot about what else should be added and I've decided a boss fight will end this story! Hopefully... I'm not completely sure yet. **

**Question for you:**

I haven't been on Tumblr in forever, is Crona still being drawn? (I hope so.)


	8. Interrogation

Winry tapped Maka's arm and waited for the reaction. Nothing. She moved her arm and Maka winced, hissing with her eyes shut. So it hurt if it was moved but not when it was poked lightly.

"It's just dislocated, nothing broken." She reported, Al sighed in relief.

"This'll hurt a bit. Ready..?" She asked Maka. With a slight nod Winry carefully grabbed her arm. Maka clenched the bed sheet beside her almost like she was grabbing a hand. Who wouldn't want someone by their side when they're hurt? Winry forcefully pushed up and in and heard a click before releasing her arm. Maka bit back a quiet scream and breathed heavily through her teeth.

"I'll get some bandages for your arm. I'll be right back." Winry stood and ushered Ed and Al out of the room for her to rest. She stepped out and closed the door behind herself.

"I can't believe it." Al said sighing and leaning against the wall. "She was so nice when we last saw her, why is she a killer..?"

"Beats me." Ed said glaring at the floor. "We need to ask her questions. Lots of 'em."

"Not until she's able to sleep for a bit!" Winry scolded. "She's still in pain so you'll have to wait for it to tone down a bit." Ed nodded irritatedly. It'll have to wait.

* * *

Soul waited a minute. Then another. He had to be sure Ed wouldn't come back as he transforms. But he was much more focused on Maka, despite her not being there. It irked him to no end that he wasn't able to protect her again. But what the hell did that pipsqueak do to him?! He shouldn't have been able to harm him in weapon form. It's just not possible! Not unless you have direct access to your soul. His anger just boiled as he sat there. He finally changed to his human form, his anger at its peak. As soon as he did he coughed up blood. Dammit that attack did a number on him. He wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up.

He opened the door and walked inside, the dog stared at him then laid his head back down. He needed to calm himself. He took a deep breathe and followed the pull of his meister's soul. It went upstairs. He walked as fast as he could without running. He reached the top of the stairs and he saw them, Ed and Al waiting by the door that led to his partner. His anger boiled again and Ed hadn't even noticed him until he had slammed him against the wall.

"You bastards!" He growled. He raised a fist. _Killing or harming a human is against the rules._ He could hear Maka say in his head. With a yell he punched the wall next to his head making the wood next to it crack and splinter. Al restrained his arms as they both stared at the wall in fear. Soul didn't try to get free, only glared and growled when the made direct eye contact. Ed studied his hand. The wall didn't even leave a scratch on him! Winry ran out of the room after hearing such a loud noise and nearly ran from the look in the boys eyes.

"Who's he..?" She asked, looking him up and down.

"I'm the friend of the girl these bastards beat up." Soul said referring to Ed and Al. Winry gave Ed an unbelieving look.

"We didn't know she was a she!" Ed defended, "She was wearing a mask and cloak!"

"Is Maka alright?" He asked pulling his arms a bit.

"Y-Yeah. She's fine." Soul pulled his arms free and ran straight into the room. Happy to see his Meister unharmed and reading the book he bought her. She smiled warmly when seeing him.

"Are you alright Soul?" She asked. He snickered.

"I'm not the one in a bed, idiot." She puffed her cheeks.

"I'm fine. My arm was dislocated not broken."

"Still. Those bastards..."

"I'm fine. I promise. I'll be walking around tomorrow." Soul sighed.

"Hey Soul," he looked up at Maka's questioning eyes, "where are your sunglasses..?" Soul blinked.

"Huh. Must've fallen off before your fight."

"Dammit Soul!" She huffed. "Those glasses costed us a lot!" She glared at him when he returned her anger with a grin. Al watched as Maka scolded Soul as if he was a lifetime friend. They were so friendly and happy interacting with each other. They couldn't be murderers. It just didn't make sense! Someone as sweet and caring as Maka killing and fighting for the hell of it, it was baffling. Maybe they weren't seeing the whole picture. He was hoping that she didn't actually kill them. He was hoping that the real culprit switched spots with Maka for convenience.

"Al, I'm really hoping she didn't do what we saw. Aren't you too?" Ed asked. Al nodded slightly.

* * *

"My name is Maka Albarn. I'm a demon scythe meister of DWMA. Or Shibusen. I collect Afreet eggs for Lord Death to prevent the birth of another Kishin in our world." Maka said seriously, Ed held her gaze with his own but could not find any lie.

"Why are you killing innocent people in broad daylight?" Ed asked.

"Those things don't deserve to be called people." She crossed her arms.

"You said "demon scythe meister". What is that?" Al asked when he caught his brothers murderous glare.

"I'm a meister that wields a scythe to collect Afreet eggs."

"Is there more of you?" Al asked.

"More of me?" She asked.

"No you idiot." Soul said, "Yeah, there are more meisters and weapons in Shibusen."

"Right so," Ed listed the items on his hand, "She's the meister, the scythe is her weapon, and Shibusen is your school, so who the fuck is he?" Ed asked pointing to Soul.

"I'm her fucking-!" Maka put up a hand and stopped him.

"He's my best friend who I trust with my life." That answer satisfied the boy and he calmed down. Obviously still angry with them.

"So you're killing people for eggs?" Ed asked irritated.

"I told you they aren't people! And I'm collecting _Afreet_ eggs. Not just some eggs you can buy in a market!"

"Then what are Afreet eggs?!"

"They're people who strayed off the path of humanity!" Ed and Al both seemed confused, Maka sighed trying to think of a way to explain correctly

"These people were scared and for some reason or other, they wanted power. So they started to kill people and eat their souls to become stronger, making them more like monsters you'd see in a nightmare than human." She looked sad now. "They are beyond help and must be killed before they become a Kishin."

"What's so awful about a Kishin..?" Al asked making him the center of attention. "You talk about it a lot but what does it do?" Maka and Soul looked at him as if it were obvious.

"Kishin's spread madness and death without even moving." Soul said, "They're deadly without even trying to be."

Ed gulped. Something that spreads death and madness..? But that shouldn't even be possible. That thing doesn't exist does it? He shouldn't even trust her, the murderer. She's probably doing what she can to get off the hook. He couldn't trust her. She could sense that too.

"Fine. On my next mission, follow me. And if you don't get an urge to run or hide from that "person" then I'll stop and leave this place." Soul looked at her shocked, he wasn't expecting her to say that much.

"It's a deal." Ed said. His eyes were stern.

"Good now get out of my room so I can sleep." Maka said already laying down. Soul sat back in his chair, and watched them until they left.

* * *

The moon was still in the sky when Alphonse took off his head. He stood by the window and stared at the dull shine that came off it. He placed it on the table and walked towards the cabinets, where had he last placed his metal shine? He she led behind the oil and found it sitting there. He grabbed it and walked back towards his window, already opening it. That's when he heard footsteps heading towards him. Was it his brother? Or Winry? If it was Soul he'd freak out at the sight of moving empty armor! He stood stiffly just as the figure revealed himself. Ah crud! It was Maka! She held a book in one arm and followed the wall with the other.

 _'Is she trying to find a place to read?'_ Alphonse thought. Her eyes landed on his body.

"Hello? Someone there..?" She called walking towards him. She placed a hand on his chest plate then knocked, listening to the hollow noise. Her eyes widened in surprise. She looked around to see if anyone was there before she climbed up a chair and peeked into his armor. Now he definitely couldn't move! She looked around again.

 _'What is she-? Oh no!'_ Alphonse thought as she swung a leg into his armor, then the other. Why was she climbing into him?! Did she want to try him on or somethin?! She laid her head against on of the arm sockets and propped her feet on the other side. She was really small, she could actually fit in there without getting stuck!

She opened her book and started to read. She was using him as a book spot?! With the light that came in through the window and bounced off his metal he could see how she was able to read in there but still! It felt just as strange as when the snake woman climbed in him!

She was laying in him for a while now and Alphonse was really getting bored. But what could he do? He felt her shift inside his armor and he stiffened. Wait a-! Was she asleep?! She fell asleep inside his armor?! Now what was he going to do?! He had a girl/muderer in his armor sleeping as if he were a queen sized bed! He looked out the window, sunrise would be soon, then his brother could help him!

* * *

 **Bippity Boppity. Finished it! Hope you guys enjoyed, I spent too much time on this chapter for it to be normal. But I think it's pretty cool. If you have any ideas I'm open to hear them. Anyway, WolfGal out!**

 **Question for you:**

What's the strangest place you've fallen asleep at? (I slept in a box outside once.)


	9. Mirror Mirror

Maka woke up and sat upright in her bed. She looked to the side and saw Soul sleeping peacefully in the bedding on the floor. She listened for a few seconds. What had woken her..? She looked outside but saw nothing. After a few seconds she decided to drop it and go back to sleep. She looked at her nightstand and saw the book she'd been reading. On the other hand she could use this time to finish it. That seemed much more appealing than going back to sleep. She picked it up but soon after heard clanging noises from downstairs.

 _'What's that..?'_ Her mind went to the worse. And that being there is an Afreet egg here trying to kill the people here. She wasn't about to let innocent souls be eaten without a fight. Without thinking she got out of bed and carefully walked downstairs.

"Hello? Someone there..?" She called. Then she felt it, a soul to her right. She turned but only say Alphonse's armor. Nice to know he takes it off every now and then. Maybe someone was inside it? She looked around and climbed up a chair to peak inside. This armor was huge! And completely empty. She actually wondered if she could fit in only the chest piece. The soul she saw completely forgotten she climbed into it and laid down.

She looked around the armor and shifted. It was incredibly roomy but it had to be heavy! How could someone lift all this and move as fast as Alphonse did? She yawned but opened her book to read. She thought she felt the armor move but figured it was just her imagination.

After an hour or so she felt the pull of sleep but tried to ignore it. She was almost finished with her book. Just four more chapters! She was halfway threw the chapter when her eyes closed against her will. _I'll rest for a few minutes then start reading again._ She thought as her eyes closed.

* * *

Ed walked down the stairs yawning into his palm when he saw Al standing by the window without his head.

"Al? What're you doing?" He asked confused. Al put up a finger, a universal sign to shut up. So he did. Then Al pointed inside his armor. Ed walked over to him and looked in then blanched.

"Why is she in there?!" He whispered harshly.

"It's not my fault! She just climbed in!" They both were stunned silent when they heard her shift.

"What do we do?!" Al whispered.

"Can't we just put her back?" Ed asked.

"No!" There was no way to put her back without her asking questions! Then they heard more footsteps coming down the steps. Al stiffened up not knowing if it was Winry or Soul. It was the latter.

"Who're you talking to?" Soul asked, his eyes narrowed from the bright sunlight that poured into the room.

"No one!" He said quickly while smiling too big. Soul blinked then walked over to him. After he pushed past Ed he stood in front of Al and put his ear to the chest piece.

"Is Maka in here?" He asked. Ed looked dumbfounded but shrugged anyway. Soul unlatched the plate from the rest of the armor and saw his friend sleeping soundly in the small room she had.

"Only you could sleep in a space this cramped." He mumbled and picked her up bridal style. "I'll take her back to the room," he said as he walked up the stairs. Ed looked to Al, slack jawed. Al put his head back on and stared up the steps.

"How did he know she was in there?" Ed asked.

"Nothing is impossible remember?" Al said. Even though he was just as surprised as his brother.

"What's not impossible?" Winry asked walking in. She wore her tube top and sweat pants, she must've fallen asleep working again. She blinked the sleep from her eyes in an instant.

"Nothing never mind." Ed sighed heading for the kitchen. She looked at Al sternly. He just followed after Ed though. Winry puffed her cheeks moodily. But as always she expected this, they never told her anything. She liked to believe it was for her own safety. But then again, Ed and Al came back with a girl! And from what she heard, (from eavesdropping) this girl was supposed to be some murderer. But she didn't have a killer look in her eye. That boy on the other hand, he never looked at Ed with kindness, only anger and annoyance. Well he was Ishbalan. _'No, not all Ishbalans are angry at Amestrians...'_ She reasoned with herself. Beside when he looked at her all he only seemed bored or concerned for his friend. The girl seemed kind enough so she could understand why he would want to protect her. Wait, that's it! Maybe she could ask the Xingnese girl! She was kind and honest when she treated her, maybe she would tell her what's going on with those troublesome brothers. She smiled wide, she'll ask as soon as possible.

* * *

Ed tossed the silver mirror towards Maka, that she happily caught.

"My mirror!" She said staring at it gratefully, "Wait, why're giving it me?"

"Because we want more answers." Ed said simply. The excitement drained from her face into a pout and she sat back in her bed.

"When we first found your mirror someone "called" it" Al started, she looked surprised. "Somehow we answered and there were people standing on the other side. We think there were three. A boy with black hair and three white striped, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a woman who we didn't see."

"They called?" Soul asked raising a brow.

"We want to know how they did that. What is that, a radio? TV?" Ed asked. Maka nodded simply.

"It's just as you see it. A mirror." She spun the mirror in her hands to show it. "It's a mirror from our world. If we lost it, how would we keep in contact with our friends?"

Ed and Al looked at each other than back to them.

"How about I demonstrate? We'll call out friends and after we give our report, you can ask him as many questions as you want." She offered. Ed sighed and nodded, figuring it was a good enough deal. Maka smiled and breathed on the mirror. Her finger squeaked as it write down the numbers.

 _'42-42-564 Whenever you want to knock on Death's door.'_ Maka thought as she saw the mirror ripple in the familiar way. When they heard it ring they both forced their way to her sides in an instant. Soul was knocked to the floor by Alphonse.

"Kid, are you there?" Maka called.

"It's about time you've called." Kid's annoyed face came into view. "Are alright? Last time we called someone else answered. We were worried about you." Maka chuckled nervously,

"S-Sorry Kid. We kinda lost the mirror for a while." She cleared her throat, "Anyway. The report for escaped Kishin #56 has been taken care of." Kid smiled.

"Good to know. But there are still more out there mind you." He said, completely level headed. Before his head was pushed down by Patty who jumped on him.

"Maka! Maka! You're ok! Hahaha! Sissy was really worried about you!" Patty said while Kid yelled at her.

"Oh, sorry about that." Maka laughed. Liz came on screen when the Kid told Patty to push him down _symmetrically_.

"I knew you could do it! That's my girl!" Liz smiled proudly.

"Yeah we're fine. Also, two people found us out..." Maka said showing Ed and Al's faces to Liz.

"What? How?!" Liz asked.

"They kinda...dislocated my shoulder." At Patty's murderous scowl she quickly added, "They didn't mean to though! They're nice people I promise." She waited until they nodded at her, understanding the circumstances.

"They have a few question, can you answer them for us?"

"Of course Maka."

"Thanks. But don't tell them about the weapons." At Ed's confused look she added, "We don't need them making some here." Liz nodded in agreement. Maka passed Ed the mirror.

"Fire away."

* * *

"Ok ok, I think I got it now." Ed said pacing across the floor rubbing his temples. "So you guys are selected because you can see souls and are called _Meisters_." Maka nodded. "And you go to Shibusen to learn about souls and collect the rotten ones."

"That's one way to put it." Kid said from the other side of the mirror.

"You also go there to select your weapons, right?"

"You don't select you weapon" Maka interrupted, "sometimes the weapon selects you."

"That's all fine and dandy but you realize how _insane_ you sound right?!" Ed harshly said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Can we go yet?" Liz whined, "We've been answering questions for two _hours_."

"Look Ed, it's alright to be confused. It's gonna be difficult to grasp." Maka soothed.

"One more question." Ed said making Liz whine more. "How the hell did these things even get here?!"

"Oh, well...uhhh. Kid?" Maka looked to the young Shinigami in the mirror who sighed.

"Right. One of the pre-kishins managed to get ahold of a magic being similar to Blair. They weren't a witch but still had strong magic power. It used that power to cross over with over 80 pre-kishins behind it. We believe it will destroy that world so we sent over the most inconspicuous and strongest weapon meister team." Kid explained. Maka seemed to smile with pride.

"You talk as if these weapons have a soul too." Ed muttered with his arms crossed.

"That's because they do." Maka said offhandedly. "That's how they chose their Meister. With its soul." Ed thought back to Maka's weapon and how he tried transmuting it. Did he _hurt_ the damn thing?

"Oh crap." He said hitting his head with his palm.

"We will be taking our leave now Maka." Kid said evenly. Liz cheered in the background.

"Sure thing Kid. We'll be home soon. Don't worry." Kid smiled as Maka ended the call. The room fell silent while Ed and Al went over the new information in their heads. Meisters, weapons, souls, Kishins, Shinigami's and more. It was almost overwhelming. They stared at the ceiling. There was also the fact that weapons had the ability to pull a soul from its body. It shook him to his core to think of that. Maybe that's why Maka hid the body once she cut through it. Because the soul was leaving the body. Ed sighed softly looking at the floor. These things, pre-kishins, weren't human. That was a point that was made. But they walked, talked, felt, and experienced fear. _'These humans have sunk too far into madness trying to cure their fear that they don't realize they're killing others for power. So we must stop them.'_ Kid's words echoed in his head. There was no way to reason with Afreets so they had to be killed. Humans that couldn't be helped...where had he heard that before? Brown hair and white fur flashed behind his eyes.

"Ed," Maka called snapping him out of his thoughts, "My mission starts tomorrow make sure to be ready." Soul nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Finished! Alright so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter but before I go, I got a question asking why I call Pre-Kishins "Afreets" and that's because the direct translation I got from the Soul Eater manga said that they collected "Afreet Eggs" and that sounded much catchier than Pre-Kishin so I'm using that instead! Anyway, WolfGal out!**

 **P.S. To Sunrise Moon 2:**

 **I have also seen that picture! I love it so much! I am going to base a scene off of it! So be prepared for that ok?**

 **Question for you:**

I'm thinking of doing a fairy tale story starring Maka and Soul. A classic Cinderella story. Would you guys read it if it made it?


	10. Ride Along

_"Head to Resembol ahead of us. We'll catch up later. If we aren't there by the next train ride wait in the city two towns over" Ed said._ Ling frowned as he looked over the quiet city. They said that two days ago! They did as they were told to and they waited patiently. But they were taking too long. Ling looked up and down the streets hoping to see the golden haired shrimp of his metal brother. But just like before, nothing was close to that. He made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat. They were gonna have to pay for one hell of a meal to make it up to him this time.

"Lan Fan, Fu," his bodyguards turned their heads to him without hesitation, "We're gonna pay a visit to the Rockbell residence."

"Yes young prince." They said in unison and followed him into a horse pulled cab.

* * *

Ed sneezed. He wiped his nose wondering if anyone was talking about him. He was getting dressed in his room, with Al by his side. The room was just as he remembered it being. Cozy and quiet. Except for when Winry would rush in to yell at him for something or other. He was almost half expecting her to rush in now actually. He glanced at the door and when nothing happened he shrugged.

"Brother, do you think this mission will be dangerous?" Al asked looking towards him. Ed pulled his gloves up his hands.

"We've seen the way Maka handles her...missions. We'll be fine." He said uncertainly, looking for his boots.

"But what if she's right?" He asked.

"Right about what?"

"Right about the Afreets..?" Ed stopped for a second.

"That won't happen. We've never felt the urge to run away." At Al's stare he added, "From a regular human."

"But these aren't regular people." Al argued, "They're supposed to be evil and rotten souls remember?" Ed shrugged his jacket on.

"That might be true. We'll just have to follow our guts I guess.." He trailed off.

"And if she's wrong?" Al asked more hopeful. Ed rose a brow.

"If she's wrong about them she'll stop killing now. Then go home." He replied trying to lace up his boots.

"What if she just said that? So we stop looking for her afterwords." Al rested his head in his hand.

"I've thought about that, you might be right." He searched around the room and pocketed his watch. "We'll have to keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't try anything." Al nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hey, Maka." Soul called sitting on the edge of the bed. Maka nodded her head to show she was listening. She was sitting on a chair in front of a desk as she read from her Alchemy book he got her. She was already dressed in her uniform, legs crossed at the ankles.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked. Maka didn't turn away from her book.

"What're you talking about Soul?" She responded in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Last night, you said that we'd go home if they couldn't sense the madness." He leaned forward on his knees as he saw Maka fidget.

"You of all people know that Afreet madness varies."

No response.

"And that some people are less affected by madness than others."

Still no response. He narrowed his eyes.

"Maka, do you plan to _make_ them feel the madness..?" He was serious now, she could hear it in his voice.

"No Soul, I'm not going to force them to feel it." He grunted.

"Did you mean what you said then?"

She didn't respond again but he caught the downcast look in her eye. He sighed and sat back on the bed.

"Don't worry I got it." He said before laying his back on the sheets. "A good weapon helps their meister though. So be careful."

"Thank you Soul." She said, a small smile pulling at her lips.

* * *

Ed tapped his foot against the floor in the living room. What was taking Maka and Soul so long? He looked up the stairs but saw no one. They said they'd be out in five minutes! All they needed was for Winry to give Maka one more examination. So what's the hold up? Out of irritation he stomped upstairs with Al right behind him. When he reached their door he put his ear up to it. Was Maka laughing? He quickly opened the door with an annoyed scowl.

"You should've seen Ed's face-!" Winry stopped and stared at Ed with a grin. Maka kept trying to stifle her laughter as Soul just grinned outright.

"Winry? What're you still doing in here?" Ed asked. Al waved from behind Ed.

"They're my patients Ed, I've gotta make them feel better!" She smiled and turned back to Maka who looked back excitedly. "There was also the time where Ed and Al fought about who would marry me when we were younger-!" Ed slapped a hand over her mouth his cheeks dusted red. Soul gave a look of mock disappointment.

"We were supposed to leave half an hour ago." Ed grumbled ignoring Winry's muffled objections.

"I know, I know!" Maka said still giggling. "But Winry started telling such cute stories!"

"Yeah, you were kinda uncool in them." Soul added chuckling. Ed tried glaring at them but they just laughed harder.

"Winry can I talk to you for a sec?" He said in a hushed tone. She rose a brow before Ed pulled her out of the room and closed the door behind them. Leaving Al in the room with Maka and Soul.

"Winry are you crazy? I thought I said don't get close to them!" Ed scolded. Winry crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"They aren't dangerous Ed. In fact they're the kindest people I've ever met. Well, maybe Soul is a little creepy but they're still nice." Ed hit his forehead with his hand. That wasn't the problem! The problem was they couldn't trust Maka with someone as important as Winry! He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I know they aren't dangerous! But still you can't be too safe with people." Winry huffed but didn't argue back.

"Alright. You guys should get going now. Before you're late." She smiled and walked down the steps. Ed blinked. She didn't argue..? Was she sick? Or did Maka have this naturally calming effect on people? It was more likely that she was sick. He shook his head and walked back into the room.

* * *

"Ok, it should be around here." Maka said pulling her cloak out from her trench coat pocket. Ed rose a brow. They had walked to the next town and were in a pretty sketchy area. Soul kept look out as she pulled it down to cover herself completely. Ed looked around the room they were in. Tattered curtains, torn couches, and broken glass made up most of it. But if you looked at a bedroom you could tell someone lived here. It had a foul scent to it as well. He couldn't place his finger on it.

"The target should get here in an hour or two." Soul mumbled as he took his place by Maka's side.

"We have to wait an _hour_ before the guy gets here?" Ed whined.

"Well, I uhh, I wanted to show you something." Maka said nervously, "About my weapon." Ed and Al glanced at each other. Now that he thought about it, Ed hadn't seen her weapon since he placed it against the wall. Where was it? Soul leaned to Maka and whispered something in her ear. She nodded sternly. He sighed and nodded as well.

"Ready Soul?" She asked.

"Ready as I am every other time." She grabbed his hand. Ed watched in confusion until Soul started **glowing**. There was a flash of light as his body turned to a lighting bolt and settled in her hand as... A scythe. HE TURNED INTO THE FREAKING SCYTHE?! She gave them a worried look, not sure how to respond to their faces. Ed wasn't entirely sure but his jaw might be on the ground. He just kept glancing from Maka to Soul. Her scythe. She looked to the scythe with a glare.

"Soul this isn't funny! They look pale!"

After a few minutes they were back to normal. And by that I mean they started breathing again. Maka placed Soul against the wall and patted Ed's back so he could stop chocking on his words. He couldn't help it, he was freaked out! For lack of a better term, he would say he's shell shocked. He started gulping down breaths and leaned back against the wall.

"Are guys ok?" Maka asked tentatively, backing up a little. They nodded silently, still staring at the weapon.

"Good, because the target is here." She slipped the mask on over her head and grabbed her scythe. She turned to them. "As soon as I leave walk out the door." She instructed.

"W-Wait a minute!" Ed called. "Why aren't you going out with us?" He wanted to ask more than that but his mouth wouldn't open up anymore.

"I'm a wanted criminal. I can't be seen with an officer." She replied jumping out the window and disappearing. In the back of his mind Ed was asking himself what he had gotten in to. He gulped and opened the door. With all this new information his head was pulsing. He walked out with Al behind him and they looked up and down the empty street. He felt a shiver despite the warm air. Footsteps were heading his way. Getting louder and closer with each passing second. He took a relaxing breath and calmed his rapid heart. Only to have it kickstart again when he noticed a figure to his left.

This man seemed like any other. He wore a shirt and pants along with shoes. He didn't look like he was out of place in the broken down scenery. His eyes were tired and nearly shut. He walked just as evenly as Ed. Unlike that other man who looked as though he would fall over. He grinned when he caught sight of Ed. His teeth were crooked and yellow.

"Hey kiddo! What'cha doing out so late? It's dangerous you know." He said the last part in a low tone. Almost like a threat. Ed's foot immediately stepped back. He wanted to run. Just as Maka had said, he wanted to run from this normal man. The man leaned toward him, he reeked of iron.

"Are ya lost little buddy?" He asked. Ed looked into his eyes. He got the same feeling as before, like he was insane. Then he stood straight again. Ed hardened his eyes, not wanting to seem weak.

"Oh, didn't know you had a friend with ya." He said, finally acknowledging Al. The man grinned to him as well making Al shift. Ed gulped. He couldn't will his mouth to move.

"Ya see the moon?" He looked all the way up, making them lose sight of his face. "It's a new one. So the only natural light is out." He started snickering for no reason that Ed could understand. He shot his head back down, smiling. Ed wasn't comfortable with this smile. It was a smile you'd have to cut your face to achieve.

"Perfect night for me to take yer souls." He pulled his arm out of his jacket pocket showing a gun. Ed's eyes widened. His legs wouldn't move. A familiar enough feeling. He was going to die right? A gun pointed right at his head wouldn't miss would it? That shiver down his spine turned into shaking legs. He was going to die without returning to normal. His eyes shut and he took a deep breath.

 _Clunk_.

Ed opened his eyes to see a black figure in front of him and a gun on the floor.

"Do you understand now?" Maka asked without facing him. "Or should I just go home today instead of later?"

Ed released his breath all at once. He felt a calming reassurance flow through him. He was alright, Al was alright too. He looked to Maka in surprise. Where was she? Was she watching from afar? Why'd she take so long to get to them? He gulped again, too relieved to yell at her. Al sighed.

"Yeah, we get understand now." Al said. He looked to his hand, still shaking. He didn't like it. It was the same feeling he got when he first fought Envy and Gluttony. He clenched his hand to a fist, not voicing his worries. Then he noticed Maka was standing where the man was.

"Hey, Maka?" Al called making her snap out of her thoughts. "That mans soul...its behind you right?" He asked. She nodded, looking over her shoulder.

"Can we see it?" Maka gave a look of surprise, then went over the pros and cons in her head.

"What do you think Soul? Should we..?" She whispered. She heard him slurp up drool.

"As long as I still get to eat it after words." He grumbled. She nodded and stepped to the side showing the glowing red orb.

Ed and Al stared at it. It floated in the air bobbing up and down as if it were in water. Ed burned its appearance into his head, not wanting to forget it. These are what make people who they are. This is what made that man who he is. It looked like it was corrupted and burned. It was a rotten soul. And as Maka put it "They don't deserve to be called human". Al walked past him to stand in front of it. It had no temperature, no smell, and looked like it had no physical properties. It was strange. Al reached for it, fully intending to pick it up before Maka stopped him by placing her hand over his own.

"It's too dangerous for you to touch it. I'll take care of it now. You two should head back. I'll be there soon." She gave a small smile and the brothers nodded. Al walked away. Ed took one last look at the soul, then to Maka. She looked upset.

* * *

 _"Well that went well."_ Soul said through their wavelengths. He watched Ed and Al's retreating backs until they disappeared around the corner. His words fell on deaf ears. Maka was staring at the soul, her face concentrating on something. He noticed easily when he felt her confusion. He looked to the soul then back to his meister.

 _"What's up?"_ He asked calmly. Maka sighed and began rubbing her thumb against his handle. She did that when she was thinking of important things. He never minded.

"This soul. He had madness radiating from him."

"Yeah Maka all of them do."

"No Soul. This one was supposed to be low level. Easy to kill and harmless." He gave no response. Waiting for the question he already knew. "How did he get so powerful in such little time..?" She looked to where Ed and Al once stood. "They can feel madness but a little more than the average human. And this Afreet, his bloodlust was so strong I could feel it. He shouldn't have been this strong. Soul, if we hadn't intervened here when we did...they would've died." He detected the tone of guilt. He transformed back into his human form and looked at her. She was staring down with her hood off her head. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, they're alive. You did what you needed to. They're safe and so are you. So chin up, regretting things isn't cool." He said, resting his chin on her head. She nodded into his shoulder, grateful her weapon could be considerate. When he let go Maka smiled, reassuring him that she felt better. He grinned back.

"Cool. Now let's go catch up to them. Ed's gonna have some questions." She huffed. Obviously not liking the idea of answering _more_ of his questions. Soul picked up the glowing red orb and swallowed it. She decided they didn't need to know that weapons eat the souls. That'd be a nightmare to explain. He walked with a satisfied grin on his face. She followed her weapon in the direction Ed went.

* * *

 **Wow this chapter is huge! I'm so sorry about that but I hope you'll bear with me. I like how this chapter worked out and I hope you guys do too. Anyhow, WolfGal out.**

 **Question for you:**

Any of you have finals? (If so, I wish you luck!)


	11. The Kidnapping

Edward, Alphonse, and the Shibusen, _other magic worldly_ , duo walked down the sidewalk, barely paying attention to the small buzz from the drunks. The moon was starting to set when Maka stopped suddenly, concern contorting her face. Soul stopped first, then Al then Ed. Why the small girl stopped so suddenly they didn't know. Soul was about to voice his concern when she spoke up.

"Soul..." He rose a brow, turning fully to the girl. "I forgot the book you got me back at the hide out!" He rolled his eyes.

"Really? That's what you were worried about?" He scolded.

"But I haven't finished it yet Soul!" She turned around and rushed away, when Soul tried to follow she yelled back, "I'll be fine Soul! Watch over Ed and Al!" She disappeared around the corner.

As Maka jogged towards the wrecked home she began reviewing the nights events. Would she need her weapon to go back to an abandoned shack? She smiled approaching the abandoned house. Maybe she didn't. She shrugged away her paranoia, lowering her guard as she walked in. She sighed as she looked around the table she last put the book. Finding it under some debris, she blew the dust off, wondering how it got so dirty in the first place. Her question was answered in the form of a hand covering her mouth and her hands being forced behind her back.

* * *

Soul turned away quickly from Ed's speech on how he could make weapons out of his arm making the blonde look at him in confusion.

"What's up?" He asked. Soul's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Maka's struggling..." He mumbled. He couldn't sense souls like his meister could. But he damn well knew when the soul that's bonded with his is feeling discomfort. He focused, trying to catagorize the panic he felt her soul give off. It was faint from how far she was but he knew that it wasn't the same _"oh crap I fell!"_ struggle but more like a, _"Shit that was close!"_ discomfort. He broke out in a sprint, the Elrics right behind him.

"What's going on?!" Ed yelled.

"Something happened to Maka!" His suspicion was proven when he felt her wavelength getting weaker. She was getting _farther_. His running was inturrupted by Ed's hand pulling him to a stop.

"Shouldn't you stay here then?" Ed asked quickly, "You can't activate without Maka right? Let us handle this." He bravely met Soul's glare. He made sure that they were nose to nose before he said what he did,

 _"A weapon protects their meister. Even if it costs them their life."_ Soul recited, not stumbling over his words. Ed's eyes widened a bit. Even if it costs their life..? Soul took off in a sprint again, following Maka's pull. Ed came out of his shock when his younger brother shook him, cutting off his thoughts. He fully charged after him. His mind going just as fast.

Soul didnt seem like the kind of guy to abandon his friends. But to go so far as to risk his _own life_? That was ridiculous! But maybe where he's from, it isn't so insane. Ed knows there are more weapons. He knows there are more meisters. He knows about this Lord Death, and his son, and souls, and witches. But he was never informed on this weapons creed. Was he taught to think like this? Or did he just make it up from his own personal beliefs? He stared at the back of the Albino's head. Did meisters have a similar unspoken code? The thought of either of them making a deadly sacrifice made him sick to his stomach.

While he thought, Al watched. He watched Soul run this way and that. Watched him look up hoping to catch sight of his best friend. Watched him grow more angry and desperate as he tried to keep track of his partner. And watched as he lost her trail, slowing down to a stop. His breathing heavy and fist clenched at his sides he growled lowly, under his breath.

"Dammit." Soul looked up, eyes looking like rubies set over a flame. "We have to find her."

"No doubt about that." Al said. He clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground. He lifted the three of them and they each looked at the rooftops, hoping to find blonde hair in the mix of gray and black. To no avail. Out of frustration, Soul turned his arm into a blade and stabbed it into the earth that held them up. Al jumped a bit not used to seeing his level headed friend act so violently before. Ed rose a brow as well. Maka must've meant a lot to him for him to break his cool exterior.

His arm changed back and he took a deep breath. He needed to think rationally.

"We should split up to find her. If you think you see her, follow it. Please, help me find my meister." He said, making his eyes soften. Ed and Al nodded.

"Meet at the hotel in two hours with whatever you got." Al included. The other two nodded as they each went off in their own direction.

* * *

Ed sighed as he walked through the door into the empty hotel room. He should've known that Soul wasn't going to give up so easily in finding his best friend. And Al was probably making his way back. When Ed entered his room, he expected to see a neatly made bed, a clean floor, and a perfect study desk. What he got was food plates _everywhere_ on his floor. And sitting on his bed was Lan Fan, Fu, and Ling eating to their hearts content.

"Hey Ed!" Ling said with his mouth full. Ed stared with his jaw on the floor. Ling swallowed the contents in his mouth.

"Glad that we finally met up! Haha!"

"What are you doing here?!" Ed yelled, his confusing contorting into rage.

"Well when you didn't show up we went to go look for ya'! But you'll never guess what we found on the way~!" He said, he looked very proud.

"I don't care what you found, I care about what you did to my room!" He pointed to the plates littering the ground. Ling looked around as if he had no idea how they got there.

"Got hungry." He said simply. Ed had half a mind to kick out the damn idiot prince. Then Lan Fan and Fu got up and walked towards the closet. Ed rose a brow hoping they weren't going to reveal a mountain of empty bowls in there. But when they opened the doors he saw something much _much_ worse. It took Lan Fan and Fu to haul it out.

"We caught Reaper!" Ling said in a "Ta-Da!" Sort of fashion. Ed's eyes widened as he stared down at the girl tied up and trying to break free. When she glared up at him he knew that was definitely Maka. She struggled more against her binds as they brought her to her feet. She growled against her gag trying to hit down one of them. And he was definitely dead.

* * *

Al walked down the street walking aimlessly trying to find his friend. When he past the seventh food shop in a row he decided to take a rest. He started running questions through his mind. Who would want to kidnap a teenage girl? What are they planning to do with her? He looked up at the clock. His two hours were up. But he couldn't give up now! He could be close. Knowing Maka she would leave a trail. Wouldn't she? A new idea sparking in his head he bolted back to the hide out they were at.

When he got there he looked around. It looked the same as when they left it, except there was a rectangle shape on the table. As if something was removed from that position. _'Wait. Was there debris all over the floor when we left..?'_ Al thought. He walked over to the table and wiped his finger along the surface. It was dust, looked like it came from the ceiling. He looked up and saw the ceiling was cracked, any movement would cause it to crumble more. He looked back towards the table. Lying on the floor next to it was Maka's book!

He placed it in his empty chest plate for safe keeping and went up stairs. He looked around, doing his best to keep the floor from collapsing. It was extremely dusty from what he saw from the light in the window. Luckily he wasn't able to sneeze. He walked forward he stood by the open window. _'Wait. Open?'_ He did a double take. The window was closed when they arrived. He studied it closer and saw the dust was moved around to shape finger prints! But from the outside. Who would want to break into an empty house with nothing of value? His mind raced as he examined the room thoroughly. There were no other rooms. Just the living room and kitchen downstairs and the bedroom and bathroom upstairs.

He sighed in defeat, he dragged his feet making more dust rile up from the rug. He walked down the steps when something shiny bounced off the kitchen counters getting his attention. A knife. Not any knife, a _kunai_ knife. The kind that Lan Fan and Fu use to protect Ling. He lowered his head to get through the door. There was definitely a struggle. Maka must've put up one hell of a fight. Especially if Lan Fan left her knife behind. He plucked it out from the counter then put it back down. That was the only one he found in that room. Did Ling kidnap Maka?!

* * *

 _Ling jumped with his bodyguards from one rooftop to another. They didn't stumble once over the broken down buildings. They had somehow managed to enter the city through the ghettos that reeked of booze and angry souls. Lan Fan herself said that there were hardly any good auras around. When she suddenly stopped Ling bumped into her back._

 _"Ow! Lan Fan! Don't stop so suddenly!" He scolded rubbing his nose._

 _"It's here." She said faintly. Ling rose a brow._

 _"What is?" He asked._

 _"That aura. From Reaper. It's the same one." Fu's eyes widened._

 _"It's so pure." He muttered._

 _"Are you sure it's here Lan Fan?"_

 _"There is no other aura like it Young Prince." She replied. Ling thought for a moment._

 _"Let's ambush him. He won't be expecting it."_

 _"Yes Young Lord." The two said in unison. They followed Lan Fan and were lead to a similar broken down building. Lan Fan opened a window and jumped inside silently. Ling and Fu right behind her. They crept down the steps and into the kitchen as the door opened. In walked a short and blonde haired girl. Her hair was in pigtails and her smile was bright and innocent._

 _"It's her." Lan Fan muttered. Ling was actually a bit shocked. But he trusted his friend and followed her when she started walking out silently. The girl picked up a book on the table and blew the dust off of it. Lan Fan clamped a hand over her mouth while Ling and Fu quickly restrained her arms. But she didn't hold back one bit. She was stronger than she looked. A lot stronger. She pulled her arms free and made a swing at Fu. He ducked but the force was enough to send Lan Fan into a wall. Ling took a try at restraining her by putting his arms under hers to hold her back. But this girl was also flexible, she reached back and grabbed the back of his shirt, throwing him away from her._

 _"Young Prince!" Fu called. The girl made a run for it but Lan Fan used her speed to catch up to her and trip her. Using the shock the girl had she tied up her arms. The girl jumped up and knocked Lan Fan back. She ran into the kitchen, hoping the window could aid in her escape. A knife flew past her head and into the counter. She turned and saw Fu, Ling, and Lan Fan standing by the door, they breathed heavily but she wasn't about to give up yet._

 _A few more minutes began to pass as the girl, tossed, kicked, and slammed the three around into walls and cupboards. Until finally Fu got the girls attention and with Ling they destracted her. Lan Fan breathed in threw her nose, trying to get air into her lungs. She ran quickly towards her target and hit her on the back of the head with a metal pan that fell on her. The girl fell back unconscious. Lan Fan tied a piece of cloth around the girls mouth and stood straight._

 _"Time we left. Someone is coming." She said. Fu and Ling nodded carrying the unconscious girl up the stairs and out the window. They ran a fair distance before the girl woke up and started to struggle again. But because she was fully bound now she couldn't do more harm than kicking Ling's side from time to time._

 _"Ed won't believe this!" Ling sang already drooling at the thought of his next buffet meal. Lan Fan nodded silently. She was glad she could be of use._

* * *

 **Finished! Jeez that took so freaking long. Sorry about that. But I hope you enjoyed! The reason I took so long was because I have finals next week so it's study study study here. Isn't that fun? Ugh, my biggest problem right now is Foreign Language. Not very easy. Anyway. Hope you liked it! Leave a review please! WolfGal out!**

 **Question for you:**

Undertale. Any thoughts? (I'm a nut about it btw)


	12. Maka Is Alive and Well

"Ling are you insane?!" Ed yelled making a reach for the bonded girl. Lan Fan and Fu stepped aside so he could untie her ankles first. Ling watched from his seat on the bed.

"What're you talking about we got Reaper just like you said. Lan Fan swears it's him. Or her." He explained looking a bit annoyed.

"That's not the point you idiot prince!" Ed struggled with the knot that was tied around Maka's mouth so he turned his automail into a blade to cut through it.

"Then what is?"

"The point is you didn't have to tie her up!" He growled. Ling rose a brow.

"Weren't you all trigger happy to get Reaper in the first place? This is him, why are you so upset?"

"Perhaps he has made peace with Reaper." Fu suggested.

"Or has joined her." Lan Fan added.

"Have you joined her Ed? Are you killing people too?" Ling asked, more with curiosity than disgust. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. I just had the situation explained to me." He said finally breaking through the cloth of the gag. He contemplated cutting through the bonds on her hands but decided against it seeing her glare towards Ling.

"I don't think there is a good reason to kill people Ed." Ling smiled. "But I'm not fluent in Amestrian laws."

"That isn't what I meant Ling." Ed replied.

"Untie my hands Ed!" Maka interrupted trying to tug her hands apart.

"I will but you can't kick, punch, slap, poke, or knock out anyone in this room." Ed demanded. Maka huffed but agreed. After Ed cut off the cloth bond she stood up and reached into her trench coat.

"Maka..." She materialized a hard cover book from her pocket, " _Chop!_ " She yelled and slammed the book into Ling's skull.

"Young Prince!" Fu and Lan Fan called in a worried tone. Ling held his head suppressing a whimper. Maka huffed as Ed yelled at her for "possibly causing brain damage" to the idiot prince.

"Where's Soul?" Maka asked, she finally did a full inspection of the room. "And Alphonse?"

"Looking for you. They should be here by now. I don't know what's taking them so long though." Ed replied with his arms crossed. Maka's eye brows furrowed together in thought. She knew Soul. Soul was about as stubborn as she was except he knew when to call a quits. So why was he still looking for her? If she were in his shoes, she'd never stop looking until someone made her.

* * *

Soul ran through the streets looking left and right. It was way past the search time limit but like hell he was going to give up on trying to find her. He was racing threw the street when he felt a chill. He knew this feeling, it was almost like instinct when he ducked into an alley way. The chill stayed with him until a large group of people stopped. They were blocking his escape route. He stayed quiet and listened with his back pressed to the wall of the alley.

"The boss'll be mad with you. This is the fourth pawn you've lost y'hear?" A voice grumbled. The group laughed.

"Awww shud up. That's why they're called pawns. We can replace em easily." A rough voice replied.

"Yeah yeah, but whadda bout that Reaper guy? He's got the boss on the ropes. He's killin us all one by one!" A younger voice chimed. Soul heard an audible slap and the group erupted into laughter again.

"Don't be stupid, or boss is way stronger than that wimp, y'hear? When he shows his face, WHAM! He'll be dead in seconds y'hear?" The first voice scolded. Soul's eyes widened. He needed to find Maka and fast.

"Yeah but whadda bout that golden shrimp?" The young voice asked. There was a scoff and more laughter.

"He ain't a weapon! He can't do shit to us you moron. The only threat to us is Reaper. It's like the basrard can't feel fear. But with enough of us he will. Just watch." There were more chuckles and the group walked away leaving Soul to his thoughts.

Soul wasn't sure what he should be more concerned about. The fact that there was a giant pack of Afreet's ready to pounce on Maka or that their boss is way stronger than his soldiers. Either way Maka had to be found. He took off down the street in the opposite direction the afreets did.

* * *

Ling stared at the girl that day by the window hoping to spot her weapon approach the hotel. He was still unsure about her. Sure she seemed sweet enough, but hell, any one could. But he was more curious about how this "Soul Eater" guy looked. Supposedly he could turn into a weapon. And like he had said earlier, he was a fan of magic tricks. Lan Fan noticed Ling staring at the girl.

"Prince Ling? Something the matter?" She asked quietly. Ling just shook his head.

"Just thinking Lan Fan." He said a sly look on his face.

"About what sir?" Ling chuckled and places his finger on his chin in thought.

"She looks of Xingnese decent! I wonder if she'd agree to be my wife!" That earned him a swift knock on the head from Edward.

"Be serious you idiot. As soon as Soul gets here we are moving to a safer area. We definitely can't let the military know we're working with Reaper. So any military run hotels are a no go."

"Well why not go back to Winry and Pinako's house?" Al chimed. Ed shook his head.

"We don't need those monsters anywhere near Winry." Ed decided. The room feel silent. Al looked to Maka. She was still staying out the window.

While Ed thought of a hotels they could use Al thought ahead. When this whole situation was cleared up, what would happen to this girl? What happens to Maka after this? Does she just leave? Will she ever come back? Or at least visit? He'd grown attached to the girl and valued her as a friend. Soul too. He didn't want them to leave forever. He looked up and to his surprise, Maka stood in front of him. She looked confused.

"What's wrong Alphonse?" She asked. Al was genuinely surprised. No one knew when he was feeling down besides his brother.

"Nothings wrong. I'm fine." Maka rose a brow.

"Alphonse your soul is trembling. Something is wrong."

"You can see my soul?" He asked. Maka nodded.

"I can see everyone's soul here. Why?" Al rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. He had forgotten that Maka didn't know about his..."situation"

"N-No reason." Before Maka could go back to the subject at hand there was a knock at the door. Ed was the closest to the door shop he opened it.

"There you are we've been waiting forever!" Soul pushed him aside. He was breathing hard and looked angry.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed. She wad so focused on Al's soul she didn't notice his approaching. The white haired boy glanced at her. And even though she couldn't see it, he was relieved that she was safe.

"Ed, you didn't say he was Ishbalan." Ling commented.

"That's because I'm not." Soul said. He glared towards Ling. "And who the hell are you?"

Now, Ed knew Ling wasn't a complete idiot. At times he was the most cunning and munipulative guy. Ed would even go as fast to say he was an excellent actor. But this time...

"I'm the guy who stole your girlfriend!"

He was a compete and utter moron.

It probably took a millisecond for Long to be pinned to the wall with a blade at his throat. Not even Lan Fan could react to how fast Soul nearly killed him.

"Woah!" Ling yelped. He had to admit, this guy had one impressive death glare.

It took a little convincing from Maka to get the weapon boy to back off. But even then, he kept a glare towards the prince. Maka them went on a lecture about how weapons can't kill human lives and such. Ling was still recovering from the near decapitation.

"So don't do that again!" Maka said.

"Are you done now?" Soul complained, "Because I've got new information." He had everyone's attention now. "Those afreets that we've been hunting? They're nothing compared to their boss."

"Soul that's just gossip you can hear anywhere." Maka said

"No, you and I both know how literal pre-kishins can be. And they were serious. Maka, I think we might need to call in 'Star." Even Ling wad surprised in how wide Maka's eyes were.

* * *

 **Yo! So yeah. I finally updated this story. Isn't that something? I had writer's block for this story and I just got our of it. So here it is! Hope you guys enjoy where this story is going, cuz I sure do. Anyhow, WolfGal out!**

 **Question for you:**

Any suggestions for future content? I'm thinking some Steven U!


	13. The Star Has Arrived!

"No." Maka said simply.

"What?" Soul asked.

"No!" She stated again, this time more stern. Soul looked at her with annoyance.

"Maka, now is not the time for your pride to get to your head!" Soul snapped. Maka crossed her arms.

"It's not pride Soul. I'm actually taking account for the people living here!"

"If we bring in Star we can save the people here!"

"We can't do that! Have you seen this place?! Black*Star will tear this place apart!"

They kept going back and forth, Soul bringing up the pros and Maka the cons. Frankly Ed was getting tired of this 'arguing like an old married couple' act. He looked around the room, Ling looked a little too intimidated by the fight to interfere. Lan Fan and Fu just stood near the door letting the two argue. Al, well, Al just sat in the corner. Ed finally had enough.

"HEY." He yelled, finally getting their attention. They stopped arguing and turned to the young alchemist.

"Who is this guy? Why does he sound so dangerous?" Ed asked. Maka rolled her eyes and looked away. Soul decided to answer.

"Black*Star is an assassin from our world." Maka scoffed at the word 'assassin'. Soul went on. "He's extremely strong, fast, and-"

"And stupid." Maka interrupted.

"But why bring him here?"

"Those afreets I overheard aren't playing around. We could use his strength to get through this." Maka sighed and nodded.

"I'll go get the mirror to tell Kid. C'mon Soul" Maka said already walking to the hall. Soul nodded and followed.

* * *

"I hope you realize how dangerous this could be." Kid said with his eyes serious. Maka nodded.

"Soul said we might need him. These afreets are getting really strong really quickly." Kid nodded.

"Maka, before you hang up," She turned back to the mirror, "I think you should stop involving Edward Elric in this mission starting now."

"Wait what?" Maka asked. "Kid, he could be helpful in this mission. Why do I need to do that?"

"Let me ask you three questions Maka." She looked confused but nodded. "Does he have people waiting for him at home?" She nodded. "Does he have any family whatsoever?" Another nod. "Does he have a rank in that world?" Maka sighed and nodded again.

"Alright Kid, I understand. We'll stop getting him involved." She laughed a little, "I doubt he'd even want to be involved after he meets Black*Star."

Kid smiled a little. "Yes, I agree. I'll send Black*Star over in two hours. He should arrive on the building you're in."

"Thanks Kid. Tell Liz and Patty we'll be home soon!"

"Of course. Be careful out there." He said. The mirror went blank, now only reflecting her self. She lowered the mirror and sighed. She took a second to strengthen her resolve and went to tell Soul the news.

* * *

As Kid had told them to they stayed in the hotel and waited. It wasn't two hours before Lan Fan and Fu crouched suddenly. Ed rose a brow when Maka stood up rigidly.

"He's here." She said with a huff. Soul grinned at the familar, overbearing wave that he felt on his soul.

"I figured he'd be more noticeable because-" Ed was cut off by the sudden and very loud yell coming from the roof.

"Give him a second." Soul said, his grin widening, "He's just getting warmed up."

Ed furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. Just getting warmed up? He probably alerted half the town of his presence with that single bellow. How could he possibly be getting warmed up? As if to answer his own question something crashed in through the window, causing Ling and Fu to jump back quickly. Al waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden new burst of light. And the first thing he saw, was blue. Not just a regular blue this was a shocking blue that could catch anyone's eye. He wore a high collared vest with a metallic looking scarf that flowed down to his bulky black combat boots. His bare arms were huge with packed muscles and a star tattoo on his right shoulder. He was about Ed's height but his spiky hair made him taller. His poison green eyes darted around the room taking in their surroundings. The chain scythe he clutched in his hands clinked against the floor as he stood at his full height. At the sight of his fellow Shibusen classmates a big grin spread on his face, making him look all the more threatening,

"MAKA! SOUL! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" he yelled loudly crushing them into a hug. It was at the sight of Maka hitting him in the head with a book that got everyone to relax. He was probably just an idiot.

"Of course we're not dead! What made you think that we were?!" Maka snapped. Black*Star sat up with the same big grin.

"Well when Kid said you guys needed help I figured maybe you guys got in over your heads and need me, the great and powerful assassin Black*Star, to help get you out of it!" He crossed his arms proudly. Maka glared and turned away. Soul shrugged.

"He's not wrong." He commented.

"Woah woah woah!" Ed called getting the attention Black*Star had just gotten. "This, is Black*Star?!" He asked confused. "This guy is an assassin..?" He literally broke in through the window for a dramtic effect! Black*Star snorted and stood up.

"I know what you mean!" He said in a proud voice. "Because I'm such an eye attracting god you feel threatened by me!" Ed's jaw dropped. Was this guy serious..? "But don't you worry! I am not here to take your soul! I'm here to help my mortal friends!" Al chuckled nervously at the angry look in Maka's eye.

"Let's all calm down here... We're all on the same side right?" He stood up and towered over Black*Star, his silver armor shining in the light. Black*Star glared at the Elric brother and poked a finger to his chest.

"Watch it buddy! I'm the only big star around here!" Alphonse looked to Ed in confusion. Ed in return just shrugged. Soul knocked him on the head.

"Focus Star, we have a mission to do." Black*Star only huffed at his friends comment.

"This mission is nothing for me and Tsubaki! We can take them all out in one swing! Garunteed!" He smiled wide, radiating only confidence. Ling would've almost believed him if it weren't for the small bump on his forhead from Maka's hit.

"Tsubaki?" Lan Fan asked. She stepped forward. "Is she your partner like Maka is to Soul Eater?"

"That's exactly right mortal!" Black*Star bellowed. He tossed one end of the chain scythe up and down with a big grin on his face. "Best partner in any dimension ever!" He beamed proudly at their confused faces.

 _"Black*Star. Kid said that they don't have transforming weapons in this world so I suppose you should try not to refer to me as Tsubaki in my weapons form."_ A calming voice echoed in his head. Luckily they couldn't hear her voice while a weapon.

 _"Yeah, I got it."_ Black*Star responded. " _We're ditching this crowd tonight anyway right? To make sure these mortals don't get involved in something over their heads."_ Tsubaki sighed relieved. He still remembered the plan. So now he won't go out on his own. Looking around the room Tsubaki couldn't help but feel bad. They all looked so ready to help them and their cause. Black*Star felt her discomfort and guilt through their souls.

 _"Don't sweat it Tsubaki. These guys would be obliterated by fhe afreets. It's for their own good. Now stop worrying! You've got a big guy like me to take care of it."_ He comforted. Tsubaki couldn't help the smile that stretched on her face. He had a way of easing her troubles.

 _"Alright. Let's work well Black*Star!"_ She replied. Black*Star grinned.

 _"And when we get back we can rub it in Kid's face and destroy his mansion!"_

 _"I don't think he'd be happy if we did that."_

* * *

 **Alright, we are nearing the end of the story! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, give me a review to tell me how I did! And if you have any questions you can message me or ask in a review for me to answer in the next chapter! Well, until next time WolfGal out.**

 **Question for you:**

Did I get Black*Star's character right? If not how can I make it better?


	14. The Ditchers and The Ditched

It was the middle of the night, the moon light shined in through the window. That was open, Maka noted. She walked over from her spot next to the chair by the front door. Black*Star sat on the window sill, his head bowed in what looked like meditation. She looked around the room. Edward laid flat on his back covered in the sheets of his bed. On the chair next to him Ling rested with his head tilted back and his mouth open with snores. Lan Fan and Fu flanked him by sleeping while sitting straight up, impressive, which couldn't be natural. Soul stood by her side, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. Though he had been awake before her, he was still drowsy. Lastly Alphonse, he sat beside the wall with his head hung low. He had been the last one to fall asleep. She was astonished he could move that fast with so little time to sleep. Maka lead Soul to Black*Star and shook him to get him out of meditation.

"Black*Star, time to go." She whispered. His head rolled back and his mouth opened.

"Snnrk, zzzzzz" Black*Star snored, drool fell off his lip. Maka glared in annoyance. Soul snickered in amusement. Before Maka could break his skull with her book Soul shook him awake, careful not to wake anyone else up.

"Wha? Huh? Yeah yeah what?" He muttered in his drowsy stupor.

"Time to go. Everyones asleep."

"About time!" He whispered harshly, waking up fully now. "Tsubaki is cramping up in weapon form." Soul winced in sympathy.

"Let's go, before they wake up then." Maka said and joined Black*Star's perch on the window. As they jumped down, they didn't notice the red glint in the armor that sat dormant near the wall.

* * *

"They bailed on us?!" Ed shouted. Al rested his head on his leather palm. Ed paced back and forth and scratched his head in irritation. Ling sat on the bed, his face contorted into a disapproving frown.

"They just left. Jumped out the window and haven't come back. Maka, Soul, Black*Star and the mirror. It's like they were never even here." Al said, adding to Ed's irritation.

"We could track them down." Fu piped up. "Though that would require us to leave the prince's side." He seemed particularly against that part.

"Well how badly do we need Maka for whatever it is we're doing?" Ling asked.

"What we're doing is trying to capture Rea-" Ed stopped himself. The whole reason they had gotten involved in this was because they were supposed to capture a serial killer. But then they met Soul and Maka, they learned about their world, saw things that were supposed to be impossible. And the more he thought about it the more he realized, he had nothing to do with this. They were the killers, he was the officer. His job was to turn her in. He had completely forgotten to tell Mustang that he knew who Reaper really was. Would he even listen to him? Talking about souls and literal Grim Reapers would be enough to declare him insane. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Brother, what should we do?" Al asked. Ed shook his head.

"I have no idea." He responded.

"I say we go after her." Ling interjected. The room turned to him. "She had to call back up Ed, and that was with us on her side. Do you think that one person could make up for five people? She'll need us Ed. Her and that guy she's always with." Ed thought for a moment, the young alchemist trying to decide whether or not he should risk it. Risk getting himself into a whole new mess of trouble that was likely to end with broken automail and blood. "She's our friend now Ed. We have to figure out how we could help her." Ed sighed, he knew he was right. It just wouldn't sit right with him leaving it how it was.

"But don't you think she left us for a reason?" Al said. "Maka isn't one to do things irrationally. She must've left for a reason. Like maybe because she didn't want us involved."

"She probably left to save us the trouble." Lan Fan spoke up. "I've seen it happen before." She glanced towards Ed and Al. They didn't acknowledge the look.

"So we don't help her?" Ling asked.

"Of course we're gonna help you shifty prince." Ed knocked the teen on his shoulder, but not roughly like he usually did. "But first, we might need some intel. We're gonna call on the hawk's eyes."

* * *

"You sure this was a good idea?" Soul asked. He picked up a shimmering red soul and swallowed it whole. Maka stood four feet away, staring at the ground.

"This is the most populated area so there were bound to be tons of Afreets." She replied coolly. Soul rolled his eyes.

"I meant about leaving those brothers and assassins. They're almost as stubborn as you." She sent a side glare to him. "Hey, I said almost."

"They have lives Soul. We can't get them dragged into this." She huffed and looked back to the ground.

"Oh _please._ " He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You can not tell me you believed that crap that Kid told you." He gave her a flat look. "Maka those bone heads are smart. They'll find us again. Hell, when they find us this time they might actually turn us in to the cops. They could really help us, with that weird science-y magic stuff." He flailed his hand in an attempt to convey what he meant. It managed to make her chuckle.

"You know what Kid said. They have jobs and families. Positions to fill." She sighed.

"Might as well kill me now." He said after a pause. Maka looked to Soul who shrugged. "I should die on the spot to see if Hell has actually frozen over."

"What are you talking about now?" She asked in annoyance as he placed his new shades on his nose.

"I'm talking about you. _The_ Maka Albarn, actually listening to what she's been told to do." She gave him a confused look and he started walking towards her. "You've always done what you wanted and have always made it a personal goal to destroy whatever it is that people tell you that you can't do. This place isn't any different. You were _told_ to stay out of sight. What you _did_ was attack the Afreets in the middle of the day. Because you knew that if you let them be a minute longer, they'd kill someone else." She stared at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. "You were _told_ to leave this world alone, and not get involved. Instead what you _did_ was become a "serial killer" and scared the shit out everyone to stay inside at night to avoid more casualties."

"Soul, I don't know where you think you're going with this. But all you're doing is pointing out what I did wrong." She raised a brow and huffed.

"My point is," He said level headed, "whenever you decide to be Maka again, let me know. We'll drag Black*Star's ass with us to get Ed and Al."

"What about Tsubaki?" Maka asked, smiling happily.

"As if we'd leave her here." He gave her a shark tooth grin. "C'mon, let's go get 'Star." Maka smiled wide and joined Soul as he walked down the street. She nudged him slightly with her arm, keeping her eyes ahead. When he turned to her she beamed up at him.

"Thanks Soul. I think I needed that." He grunted in response.

"Yeah well you think a lot of things."

* * *

 **So, guess who finally decided to make a new chapter? I know right, outrageous. I had given up on trying to continue this story but I kept getting emails from this damn website from people who kept asking for me to add new chapters. I didn't have a way of doing that for a while, until recently. So for those who actually waited around for this chapter, holy hell are you patient. Feels like forever since I've written. I'm sorry for the delay but you know what, it was fun to write again. So fuck it, I'll continue this. Mindaflyer, thanks for that review, kinda inspired me to try to find a way to write again (also no I haven't given up on this story, such a shame.) Hope you enjoyed. WolfGal out!**

 **Question for you:**

Did you guys enjoy Soul's speech? Be honest now.


	15. The Hawk's Eyes

Step. _Clang._ Step. _Clang._ Step. _Clang._

Ed was starting to get irritated. He was walking down a road that was pretty empty, heading to the rendezvous spot with Ling and their special hawk eyes. He knew Al was right behind him but what could possibly be making that much of a racket in his little brother's body?! He turned sharply to him with an annoyed scowl. Al looked around in confusion, was Edward glaring at him?

"What is it brother?" Al asked nervously.

"What is that in your armor? It's loud!" Al looked down to his chest plate.

"In my armor?" He looked around, happy that no one was watching he lifted the plate and pulled out Maka's book. "Oh! I forgot that was in there." He handed it over to Ed.

" _'The Basics of Alchemy'_? Where'd you get this? I thought it was Maka's." Alphonse nodded.

"It is, but I found it when Ling and his gang kidnapped her. I must've forgotten to return it." Ed blinked and his face split into a grin.

* * *

Soul walked down the road, his eyes scanning the area around him. They had already killed around 54 of the 118 afreets that had crossed over. There was still a ton more but right now they needed to find their boss. The last thing they needed was a kishin in this world. But he doubted that could happen. As he walked he noticed a few little things, empty trash cans, strange familiar marks on doors, and a steeple in the distance. This place was huge but it had to be only one country. When he and Maka had first arrived they thought it was just another defenseless place like any other country in their world. But, surprise, it turned out to be pretty bad ass. With those alchemy guys and metal arms, it had fully caught Soul's attention. But that was besides the point. Right now he was currently walking beside his meister with Black*Star and Tsubaki in the lead.

"Yo! Maka! Look, it's a book! You want it?" Black*Star said, the tease not hidden in his words. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Har har. There's no books in the middle of the road."

"Actually..." Tsubaki said, moving aside. Maka stared at the pedestal before her. It was precisely her size and held her book! The one Soul had bought for her while she was in the hospital. How did it get there? Black*Star gave a loud hoot.

"Ha! I bet you feel stupid now!" He grinned and snatched up the book. As if a switch had been flipped, or more accurately a trigger had been pulled, a gunshot sounded and Black*Star jumped back. The bullet hole in the ground smoked slightly. They all stared at it, in complete befuddlement. It was probably a full ten seconds before another shot fired, this time at Maka's feet. She yelped and jumped.

"There's a sniper!" Tsubaki yelled, ducking as a bullet sailed past her head.

"We have to get out of their line of sight!" Soul yelled, nearly falling over himself as a bullet pierced the cement a centimeter away from his shoe.

"Hurry up! This way!" Maka yelled, running down the alley way, the others followed when the next shot clipped some of Black*Star's hair. He shouted for revenge at that but was pulled to follow by Tsubaki. It took a long while to lose the sniper, it seemed to be able to follow them! Every time they tried to turn into a different direction they were shot at and forced to turn away.

"I think we lost them." Maka panted as she leaned against the wall. Black*Star stood tall so Tsubaki could rest against him, he didn't even seem phased by the sudden workout. Soul tried to calm his aching lungs.

"What the hell was that?!" He shouted to the best of his ability. "Why were we being shot at?" He glared.

"How should I know?" Black*Star scoffed, "I can't wait to see who thinks they're so big they can shoot at the great Black*Star!" He huffed.

"Do you think Ed and the others sold us out?" Maka asked. The one question was answered by a sudden flash of light on the ground and the ground began to morph around them. They were all pushed back into each other and when the commotion died down they saw they were in an extremely tacky cage, compete with a strange demon on the top. Two ninja's jumped down on either side of the cage, their masks covering their faces. Then a tall teen stood on the top of the cage, smirking down at them.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Eater!" A familiar voice called, a familiar head of golden hair showed from an alley way, his golden eyes squinted in a grin.

"You two are now considered under arrest!" Another voice called, the unforgettable silver armor that accompanied it stood next the his brother.

"Ed! Al!" Soul shouted. After all this time, now they were getting arrested? Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

Hawkeye walked down the hall of the martial building, holding a few files concerning Reaper. She was still getting the files for that case even though Roy had passed it on to Edward Elric. Speaking of which he hadn't given any progress reports concerning the murderer. She didn't even want to entertain the thought that he had been injured. But knowing that boy he'd be too stubborn to die. Just like the Colonel. She sighed and looked down towards the paper, she had to get as much work as possible done before Colonel Mustang returned from one of his "dates". _'Last Known Siting, Possible_ _Perpetrators, Motive'_ the sections on the files blank. She just couldn't grasp it, it was impossible for anyone to not know anything but rumors about Reaper. _"Nothing is impossible_ _Lieutenant"_ The younger alchemist's words echoed in her head.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Hawkeye! Over here!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. She turned to look at the brothers as they rushed to catch up to here.

"Oh, Edward. I wasn't aware you were in the area." She said, only a slight amount of surprise in her voice. "Did you bring a report on the capture of Reaper? You could have just called."

"No no Lieutenant." Ed straightened himself up, Alphonse looked around as if he was searching for someone else.

"Is the Colonel around?" Al asked curiously. Hawkeye shook her head and Ed straightened himself out.

"We were wondering if you were off tomorrow." Riza rose a brow in confusion but crossed her arms.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Were you hoping to catch some lunch with me?" Her suspicion rose when he nodded.

"Maybe not lunch specifically but, a small job request from friends." She tried to study his eyes. He knew something, but only she could know about it.

"Will the Colonel be told about it?" She asked glancing down at the file.

"No." He said it so firmly that she couldn't help but pay attention.

"All right. What am I doing?" She asked in perfect seriousness.

And that's how she ended up in a steeple on her free day. It had been a while of cross referencing sightings to find this girl named Maka. Plus her Ishbalan friend named Soul. She looked through her scope and watched Ed and Alphonse set their bait. That being a book on a pedestal. Then she started organizing her clips for her rifle. Though she didn't understand why she had to do this mission she figured that it was about trusting her.

* * *

 _"We're going to set a trap and we need you to shoot at the girl or guy that takes the book." Ed said. Al nodded his helmet._

 _"But specifically a blonde girl and a white haired boy." Riza_ _nodded her head and let the boys explain further. They had relocated to a small cafe for Riza's lunch break. Ed had gotten a sandwich and offered her one but she had gotten a coffee instead._

 _"We just need you to scare them towards us. Just try not to hit them." Al said, lifting a finger. Hawkeye nodded in understanding and sipped her hot drink._

 _"If this is just a scare tactic I can do that. But why those kids? Are they related to the Reaper case?" She stared with completely neutral eyes._

 _"Yeah. They do!" Ed said nervously. Something she noted, "We have reason to believe they have an affiliation to Reaper!" He said with a nod. His eyes meeting hers head on. She narrowed her own to study his expression. He definitely wasn't lying as far as she knew but there was also something he wasn't telling her. She sighed reluctantly.  
_

 _"Alright Ed. I'll take the job. Just tell me where to go."_

* * *

She stared through her scope with determined eyes as she saw a kid with shocking blue hair. It was hard to ignore but she didn't need to. Her targets were right behind him. They stopped and the blue boy called the attention to the green eyed girl. She didn't seem to appreciate it. Then the tall Xingnese girl moved aside to show the bait. The blonde seemed baffled by the book. Riza relaxed her arms and took a breath as the blue haired boy snatched up the book and declared something. She fired and the shot just missed his toes. They stared at the bullet hole as she re-cocked her gun. She aimed at the blonde this time and fired. The girl almost fell over.

The raven haired Xingnese girl exclaimed so she was the next target, this bullet skimming past her hair. Next was the Ishbalan boy, she aimed for his foot so he wouldn't be able to run. She quickly stopped herself and shot at the ground in front if him. Instincts didn't stop so quickly though and the bullet almost pierced his toe. They made a run for the alley way, though she took one last shot next to the blue boy's head, a little closer than intended but she mostly just cut off some of his hair. Then he shouted at her which shocked her thoroughly since she could _hear_ him.

" _I swear...Big mistake!...A god like me...Consider...Dead!_ " He called, She shook off her surprise to lead them down one alley way to another. _'Almost there'_ , she fired again and they disappeared behind a wall. Out of her sight and hopefully close enough to the Elric brothers to be caught. She stayed for a minute, watching where they disappeared. A flash of light shined and she smiled in content.

 _'Mission Accomplished'_ She thought to herself. She turned the scope ever so slightly and noticed a man. If it were any normal man she would've started packing. But something kept her staring. She narrowed her eyes and watched him unsheathe a sickle blade. Must've come from the North. He seemed to stalking something. It was... a woman. The sick grin that accompanied his face gave away his less than innocent intentions. Riza quickly reloaded her rifle, the fresh set of bullets ready to be fired.

The shabby man followed the woman before cornering her. He lifted his sickle and grinned wide. She didn't hesitate. The first shot tore straight through his hand and the woman let out a scream. She was able to escape since the man keeled over to cradle his arm. Suddenly he stood up and looked _straight_ _at her_ his grin still plastered on his face. There was no way he could see her. It was impossible! She held his gaze until he took a bow... Like he had just put on a performance. He then picked up the sickle from the ground and with one fluid motion, cut off his own hand. She could already feel her stomach flip. Then using his teeth he pulled the handle off the sickle and forced the blade into his bleeding wrist. So he now had a hook for a hand.

She reeled back and nearly emptied her stomach into a corner of the steeple. She had to get out of there. If she was spotted, she would be hunted for sure. She quickly packed her gun and recklessly started running. Her heart thudded in her ears, she felt like she was being watched. But that had to be her imagination. Right? She thought back to the now sickled handed man and felt her stomach turn. Something about him... It wasn't normal. She promised the Elric brothers, but the circumstances had changed. She had to tell Colonel Mustang.

* * *

 **So this chapter is a little longer and a little darker than I originally planned but I couldn't help myself. I saw the opportunity and I took it! So I hope you enjoyed it. I think I'm really improving in writing. Don't forget to review! If you have any questions, just ask and I'll answer in the next chapter. Speaking of which, I'll try to update this story weekly, (meaning every Sunday) so look forward to that. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed! WolfGal out.**

 **Question for you:**

Would you like to eat a soul? They look like they would feel like jello to me.


End file.
